Angel Hunter Soul Mate
by Winter Gray
Summary: Light & Sweet Romance, Humor, Sex, Jealousy, Passion, Monogamy, Angst & True Love between Dean Winchester and Castiel. Its 100% Destiel, a manly Dean Winchester feeling jealous, aroused, confused and possessive. Castiel is love struck and innocent. if there is a Destiel situation you would like to see in this PM me. Dominate Cas/sub Dean, Dominate Dean/sub Cas.
1. Furry Little Fruit

**(This will be a collection of shorts under this title, lots of everyday situations that show all those emotions of a budding romance between Dean and Cas. I'm open for requests on this, any typical or unusual situations you want to see their love, humor, lust or jealousy shine just shoot me a PM and I'll see what I can do for you.)**

Castiel appeared and looked around the room, there were pizza boxes and beer bottles scattered everywhere and Dean was eating a jelly doughnut while looking over Sam's shoulder as he worked on the computer.

A blob fell off and landed on Sam's shirt, Sam frowned as Dean licked it off, "Sorry…getting my serving of fruit."

Castiel shook his head and tugged on Dean's jacket, "Strawberry jelly is not a fruit, you need to eat better."

Dean suddenly got that look in his eye that told Sam he was up to something, "You know what blue eyes your right, I need to eat better. Wanna go shopping with me?"

The angel eyed him warily, "You are not planning on anything untoward are you Dean?"

"Me? No way I want to go fruit shopping…you and Sam always think I have motives and stuff."

Sam smirked and kept on typing, "Dean you are so gay."

Dean snapped, "I am not gay Sam!"

Sam chuckled, "Keep telling yourself that enough and maybe it will come true…Cas don't let him around the vegetable section."

Castiel took Deans hands and smiled softly, "Oh Sam vegetables are healthy!"

"Not the way Dean uses them."

Sam watched out the window as the pair walked together, the angel locked pinkies with Dean right up to the car, Dean opened the door for Castiel and then gave Sam a thumbs up.

….

The angel held up the kiwi examining it closely, "Dean is this a good fruit?"

Dean bumped against him from behind and whispered, "I love all my fruits little, furry and sweet."

The angel looked back at him and frowned, "Why are you whispering?"

"I'm trying to be sort of …you know…flirty."

"You are not gay remember, do you want the kiwi or not?

Dean sighed and grabbed the kiwi, "You don't pick up on things very easily do you? Maybe there's a sledgehammer section."

The angel brightened up when he saw the bananas, "I know what these are, I like these Dean!" Dean tried the sexy whisper thing again and when the banana joke didn't go over either he gave up.

Dean took off on his own and came back with a huge bag of red licorice, he tossed it in the cart and watched Castiel picking out cucumbers. He had them lined up according to size and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Geez just pick out a cucumber already Cas you're not making a salad for Gordon Ramsey!"

He ignored Dean and fingered each of them then a slight smile passed his lips, he picked one up and put it in the basket, "Perfect."

They checked out and Dean brought the bags to the car, Castiel fished out the cucumber and sat there holding it, Dean glanced over every once in awhile and finally pulled the Impala over.

"Ok what's with the cucumber, are you naming it…should we stop and pick up some glue and googly eyes and then give it a proper name?"

Castiel petted the cucumber, "It is my new boyfriend."

Dean grabbed it and tossed the cucumber in the back seat, he looked around to be sure no one saw him and then grabbed the angels hand and pressed it between his legs, and kissed Castiel on the ear, "Now that's a nice piece of produce."

Castiel lowered his eyes and his cheeks flushed pink, "Are you saying you will be my boyfriend?"

"Only if you break up with the cucumber."

…..

Sam watched as they held pinkies right up to the door, his brother held it open being a true gentleman and Castiel walked in with a rare smile on his face.

Sam watched them with amusement finding his brother and Castiel the best free entertainment ever, "So did you two learn anything today?"

Dean patted the angel's bottom, "I learned Cas is my little kiwi."

Castiel rolled his eyes toward the ceiling to think of a good answer, "Yes Sam, a real boyfriend is better than a cucumber."


	2. Bitchcraft

"I hate witches Sam…look at her all slutty and hittin' on Cas."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're jealous."

"No I'm not, I'm just looking out for him…bet she has dead puppies in her basement."

"Seriously Dean just kiss him and get it over with."

Dean folded his arms and tried to make the woman's head explode with his mind powers that he didn't possess, "I'm not gay Sam why in the world would I do that?"

Dean was laser focused on the woman's giant rack pressed against the angels shoulder, "Look at that witch all rubbing up on him like that with her boobies… whore."

Sam shoved his brothers shoulder, "Dean what an nasty thing to say!"

Dean mumbled under his breath, "Shut up Sam, I got opinions."

Castiel was going through the angel lore book with the pretty young woman at the magic shop, she walked her fingers across his shoulders and tickled his ear. Dean didn't notice a set of big blue eyes rolling to the side to see if he was watching them.

Dean started to look at the jewelry on the counter when an amulet caught his eyes, he took it off the display and thrust his arm between Castiel and the woman, "What is this?"

She narrowed her eyes and examined Deans petulant handsome face then looked at the angel who had love stuck all over his as he stared up at him, "Rude much? It's a love amulet."

Dean looked at it closely, "So what does it do…does it make someone fall in love with you or wanna have sex?"

She sighed and got up, the moment with Castiel ruined, "You give it to someone you secretly love as a toke of your feelings and hope they are returned in kind. As for sex I suppose that would come after the whole falling in love thing." Dean thrust it in her hand, "Ring me up I'll take it."

She was going to put it in a box for him but he snatched it back, "No I'll wear it."

The witch laughed, "So you're in love with yourself?"

Dean leaned on the counter and stuck the bills in her cleavage, "Hey everyone else is in love with me so I might as well join the party right?" She fished them out and put the money in the register.

"You are the most obnoxious, sexist…"

Dean waved his hand in the air, "Whatever, you're a man stealing bitch. Come on Cas lets blow this place, all this bitchcraft stuff is making me feel creepy." Castiel dutifully followed Dean outside where Sam was waiting in the Impala.

The young woman yelled, "Its witchcraft not bitchcraft you jack ass!"

…..

Dean took off the amulet then put it around the angel's neck, "Here…it looks dumb on me."

Castiel fingered it and a smile passed his lips, "What does this mean?"

Dean held open the car door for him, "It means it looks dumb on me." Castiel gave Dean a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you."

Dean wiped his cheek roughly with the back of his hand, "Geez don't get all weird on me here, I'm not into guys you know that."

Castiel dropped his head sadly, "I know Dean."

…

Sam sat there smiling, Dean glanced over and back to the road, "What's your problem?"

Sam looked in the mirror and watched the angel clutching the amulet and smiling to himself, "Dean you're a big softie."

"Dean glanced in the mirror then back to the road and a grin started, "Shut up Sam."

Castiel leaned between the seats and whispered in Dean's ear, "I think it is working…I love you already."


	3. Angel Fanny

Dean watched the angel bent over the table reading an old map with Sam, his weight shifted on one hip and little round bottom just right there for the asking.

Dean darted his tongue over his lips, _"Look at that…all cute and plump…nice …wait what the hell am I thinking!"_

Sam looked at his brother and shook his head, Dean cleared his throat and covered his face with the latest issue of "Busty Asian Babes."

Castiel stood up and Sam's sweat pants he was wearing slid down his slim hips, "Dean when will my laundry be done?"

Dean lowered the magazine and his eyes gravitated to the swell of the angels rear above the waistband that was barely hanging on, "Um…well it's gonna be awhile. Just bend back over there and help Sammy with that map."

Castiel bent back over and Dean perked up when the fabric slid down farther, "Yeah that's it…read that map baby."

Sam glanced over and gave Dean an eye roll, Dean raised the magazine again then peeked around it. Castiel leaned over, "Oh Sam the mine must be in this area, we should find the artifact there."

Dean dropped the magazine and went to stand right behind Castiel, he grabbed his hips and leaned over pressing against the firm little fanny. The angels eyes shot open wide, "Oh something poked me!"

Dean backed off, "Sorry I was trying to get a look at that mine shaft."

The angel shuffled across the floor, Sam's sweat pant legs trailing behind him. Dean took his boot and stepped on a leg dragging and they were yanked down to the ground.

Dean gave Sam a wink and nodded toward Castiel who was bent over pulling them back up, "Sorry blue eyes I'm clumsy today."

Sam whispered loudly, "God Dean you are a pervert."

"Don't know what you're talking about Sam."

Castiel sat on the couch with his hands folded neatly in his lap looking up at them with eyes that made you think of every fluffy, blue eyed kitty in the world.

"Sam get out of here, go check his laundry…for about an hour."

Sam grabbed his coat and left.

Dean sat on the couch next to him and stretched putting his arm around the angels back, "Sorry I spilled that beer on your shirt blue eyes."

"That is fine Dean, I am the one that spilled the rest on my pants."


	4. Devilish Candy Corn

Sam glanced up at his brother and Castiel, "Where are you two going?"

"It's almost Halloween Sammy we gotta get costumes."

Castiel nodded, "Yes Dean said it is a very important holiday…he said I should go as an angel."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're already an angel."

Castiel looked at Dean with love struck eyes, "Dean said I could be a naughty angel." Dean winked at Sam, "Really naughty, I'm going as a Devil with a big pitchfork."

Sam waved his hand toward the door, "Whatever just go then, thanks for the help with the research." Castiel whispered to Dean, "Perhaps we should stay and help Sam."

Dean grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out the door, "No way, a naughty angel wouldn't help at all."

….

Castiel held up the long white robe and Dean plunked a halo on his head, "There you go blue eyes now you look like a real angel!" Castiel touched it and the halo started to glow, "I like that better."

Dean hissed, "Not here!"

The angel pouted, "You said I could be naughty."

Dean spotted an empty dressing room, "You want naughty follow me."

….

He sat and watched Castiel strip to his snow white boxers and Dean yanked those down, "Now that's naughty."

Castiel slipped on the sheer white robe and frowned at himself in the mirror, "Dean you can see my genitals." He turned around and looked over his shoulder, "And my bottom."

Dean's eyes were almost black with just a hint of green, "Yeah exactly!" Dean strapped the fake wings to the angels back and admired his handiwork, "Beautiful…the most adorable angel ever."

Castiel shrugged and gathered up his clothes, "I will get a bag for this while you become the devil."

He shuffled through the crowd of shoppers and handed his clothes to the man behind the counter, "Please put these in a bag, I will just wear my costume," the man stuffed the clothes in the bag and got a gander at Castiel in the sheer costume along with everyone else in the store.

He blushed from all the eyes on him, "You know I'm a real angel, this is only a costume. My boyfriend picked it out." He pointed to Dean and everyone turned, there were giggles around the room.

Dean waved the white boxers above the clothing rack, "I'm not his boyfriend!" He grumbled something about not being gay and dug for a devil costume but a good looking guy came out wearing the last one in the store.

The devil spotted the angel and walked over to eye the goodies on display, "Hey That costume looks super good on you, wanna the devils date for a party?"

Castiel smiled at him, "Well I apparently don't have a boyfriend so yes that would be nice. Also I know the devil and he looks nothing like that."

The man in the devil costume thought the guy in the sheer angel costume was freaky but then ogled him and decided it was worth the risk.

Dean was dressing in another costume and heard the two talking, "Hey wait right there naughty angel!" Dean stepped out dressing like a giant candy corn and the angel grabbed his shoulders, "Dean you look good enough to eat!"

Dean broke into a grin, "I do look pretty yummy if I do say so myself." He spotted the devil, "Back off buddy this is my angel!"

Castiel rolled his blue eyes up and looked innocently at Dean, "Oh I thought you were not my boyfriend."

Dean shoved the guy into a rack of clothes, tossed cash on the counter, wrapped his arm around the angel's waist and whispered in his ear, "Its Halloween I can be anything I want to be."

…..

Sam was watching a monster movie and eating pizza when they got back, he eyed Castiel shuffling along basically naked in the overly long robe, "So you're an angel then…a very naked angel?"

"Yes Sam I am."

"You know your twigs and berries are showing." Castiel bent over to pick up his bag of clothes and Sam's eyes shot open, "Oh and it looks like there's a full moon."

"You speak gibberish sometimes Sam."

Dean walked in and was wearing his regular clothes, Sam was disappointed, "No costume?"

"Yeah well I couldn't be the devil so I decided to be candy corn but a devil went after my angel so I decided to go as a boyfriend."

Castiel kissed Dean on the cheek, "It was the best costume in the store."


	5. Lumberjerk, Boyfriend, Naughty Angel

(The Halloween Party)

Sam went as a lumberjack, that meant he wore one of his many flannel shirts and let his beard grow. Dean told everyone at the party Sam was a "lumberjerk" and had no imagination.

Dean played the boyfriend but wasn't very good at it, he lost Castiel right away and started mixing with the crowd of people. Castiel tried not to trip on the long robe but a slutty cat accidentally stuck a stiletto on the hem and it tore up the center.

Every now and then Castiel felt a strange hand squeeze his fanny as he looked for Dean, he was surprised when one of the hands was Sam's who was three sheets to the wind.

Castiel slapped his hand away, "Sam I am with Dean!"

Sam wiggled his eyebrows and wavered back and forth, "Sorry baby I thought you were a naughty angel." A pretty girl dressed like a slutty pirate walked by and Sam's jaw dropped, "Sorry Cas I see some treasure I need to plunder."

The devil from the costume shop spotted Castiel and pinned him against the wall, "Where is that knuckle dragging candy corn jerk?"

Castiel smiled up at him, " Dean is going as my boyfriend now."

The devil ran a hand inside the rip, "You have a nice little ass."

He felt a tap on his shoulder and it was Dean, "I told you to back off now I have to take you outside and teach you some manners pervert."

The devil laughed, "Like to see you try it tough guy." Dean jerked him by the tail and dragged him outside where the fighting started, Sam was on the sidelines yelling , "Yeah Dean kick his ass!" Sam clung to the slutty pirates ample breast and waved a raised a beer, "That's my brother the boyfriend!"

Dean stopped in mid punch, "Shut up Sam."

Sam shouted, "I mean my brother is dressed as a boyfriend and he is not my boyfriend…or gay."

Dean shook his head, "And my baby brother is dressed like a drunken jack hole."

The Devil took the opportunity to punch Dean sending him on his ass.

Castiel appeared in a burst of shadow wings, his eyes glowed brightly and the crowd scattered with screams echoing in the night.

The angel picked up the devil and clocked him dropping the man like a rock then took Dean's hand, "Are you alright?"

Dean was indignant, "I had it covered but thanks."

The three of them walked to the Impala with Castiel in the middle, the angel was happily shuffling along in the long robe, "I like Halloween we should do this next year."

Sam felt his stomach roll from the booze, "I think next year I'll go as a sober person."

Dean squeezed his bottom, "I think next year I'll just go as a big candy corn, it's too stressful being a boyfriend."


	6. Swimming Lessons

(Swimming Lessons was a former one shot I moved to this Destiel series for those of you familiar with it)

Castiel was struggling to put on the huge swimming trunks while Dean watched with amusement, "Dean Sam's trunks are too big, they will fall right off me!" Dean grinned, "Exactly."

Dean poked his finger in a rip in the rear of the trunks, "Anyway Cas you should love these because they are holy."

Sam groaned and looked up from his computer, "Seriously Dean that was just awful." Castiel frowned as he looked back at the rip, "Dean my butt will show."

Sam rolled his eyes and said at the same time as his brother, "Exactly."

Castiel was going to pull on a t shirt and Dean grabbed it, "No shirt."

Castiel held his arms out in front of Dean, "How do I look?"

"Totally lame, not a single person will hit on you."

Sam smiled and kept on typing, "So Dean you want me to come with you guys?"

"Uh let me think Sammy…no!"

Sam waved toward the door, "Fine then go and good luck with those swimming lessons Dean."

After they walked out Sam peeked through the curtain and watched Dean stick his finger it the rip of Castiels trunks again and the angel jumped. Dean started laughing then held the car door open as Castiel got in.

Sam sighed and shook his head, "Swimming lessons my ass…poor Cas."

…

Castiel looked back and Dean was getting the cooler out of the car, the angel looked up at the lifeguard and climbed up next to him, the man stared at him through sunglasses curiously. The stranger was adorable so he didn't kick him off right away, "Can I help you?"

"Do you think it is dangerous to swim in trunks that are too big?"

"Pardon?"

"I borrowed these from Sam and look," Castiel held up his arms and sucked in his stomach, the trunks started to work their way down, "they come right off."

The lifeguard flipped up his sunglasses and smiled, "Yeah I see that…don't worry I'll rescue you if that happens."

Castiel pulled them back up then turned around pointing to the rip in the rear, "And they have a hole."

The lifeguard patted his lap, "Have a seat and I'll tell you all about water safety." Castiel sat down and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "What about it…oh!" He stood up, "What was that?"

"A cave dwelling eel."

Castiel stared down at the tent in the lifeguards shorts, "I'm naïve but I'm not stupid…I know what that was."

Dean dropped the cooler and yelled at the lifeguard, "Keep your damn cave dwelling eel to yourself buddy or he's going to meet with terrible end!" Dean held out his arms, "Come here blue eyes I'll protect you."

Castiel broke into a smiled and climbed down, he waved to the lifeguard, "My boyfriend is here now."

Dean grabbed the cooler and walked ahead of him, "Cas I'm not your boyfriend."

….

Dean followed him into the water and when they were far enough out he yanked off the trunks and let them float away, "Dean!"

"Sorry Cas those things were a hazard, way too big for you …and then the hole was a safety issue." Dean was floating on his back and pulled Castiel on top of him, "See you can float, first lesson in swimming."

"This is nice Dean I like it."

The angel looked up at the circling gulls, then down at his naked body, "I wish I had trunks on now." Dean slid his hands down the angels body until he was covering all the important parts, "Don't worry baby I wont let a gull steal your junk."

They floated for awhile, Dean kissing his neck and shoulders lazily, "Hey I have an idea, why don't we go in and hit the back of a sand dune…make out and see where the day takes us?"

Castiel rolled off and swam like a dolphin for shore, Dean watched him flabbergasted and then quickly followed. When they both hit the beach Dean grabbed him before the angel could get a towel, "Wait a minute…I thought you couldn't swim?"

Castiel smiled at Dean , "I said you could give me swimming lessons I never said I couldn't swim." He wrapped his arms around Deans neck and rested his forehead against his, "Now what do we do?"

Dean slapped both of the angels butt cheeks then whispered, "Practice CPR of course."


	7. Just Remember I Love You

Dean tossed a snowball and smacked Castiel in the head, the angel fell into a snow bank and stared up at the full moon. The snow danced around him on the bitter wind and he smiled to himself feeling happy to be alone with Dean.

Dean ran over and knelt next to him, "Sorry baby are you ok?" The angel turned his attention from the moon to his secret loves green eyes, "I am better than ok."

"Good I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

Castiel sat up and gave Dean a wicked grin, "My turn."

Dean let out a shriek which he was later very embarrassed about and ran full speed away from the angel but he wasn't fast enough, Castiel dove on top of him and planted Dean face down in a snow bank.

Castiel rubbed his face in the snow but Dean managed to roll on his back gasping, pink cheeked and freezing. The angel had his wrists pinned down tight and was straddling Dean's hips.

"Dean may I kiss you?"

"Cas I'm not…" Dean let out a sigh and didn't finish his sentence. He was a broken record.

"Please?"

Dean's tongue darted out wetting his lips, "Ok just one."

Castiel leaned down and pushed his lips out like a fish, Dean grabbed his face before they made contact, "Geez come one let me show you how." Dean pulled him down and worked his mouth over the soft pink lips then pushed him away, "There now get off I'm freezing."

Castiel helped him up and starting brushing the snow off his back, "I can do it Cas."

Dean was confused by the contact and the heat that surged through him from the kiss. He hurried ahead to the Impala and got in starting it and blasting the heater, Castiel slid in next to him and sat there quietly as they pulled out heading back for the cabin.

Dean glanced over then back to the road, "That was a pretty good kiss…I only did it because I felt bad about that snowball."

Castiel leaned his head on the window, his voice soft and low, "Ok Dean." He fingered the amulet about his neck, "Dean I love you."

Dean put on some music and "Just Remember I Love You" by Firefall started to play, when the chorus started Dean sang along.

Just remember I love you  
And it'll be all right  
Just remember I love you  
More than I can say  
Maybe then your blues will fade away….

The song ended and Dean shut off the music.

He glanced over and back to the road, Castiel still had his head resting on the cold glass but this time he was smiling.


	8. Parking In The Rear

(Thanks LeeMarieJack for the "Parking In The Rear" idea. Lucky angel….)

"Dean do you think this is such a good idea?"

Dean buckled the angel in then got in the passenger seat, "What could go wrong Sammy? Cas should learn to drive."

The angel touched all the instruments with his fingers trying to memorize everything, "Perhaps I should have paid closer attention while you drove Dean."

"Easy breezy blue eyes, you're gonna be driving in no time. Hey Sammy want to be backseat bitch?"

Sam broke out laughing, "Sure Dean I'll hop right in there!" He walked away still laughing.

"Don't mind him Cas, between the two of us brothers Sam is the jerk."

Dean patiently talked the angel through the basics and they headed down the country road slowly, a tractor passed them and Castiel gripped the wheel tighter, "Dean the tractor is passing us…should I speed up?"

Dean looked at the speedometer and they were at twenty five, "Uh, yeah give it some gas, we can head to that little town and if you don't crash us lunch is on me ok baby?"

Castiel concentrated and gave the Impala some more gas, " I would enjoy that very much."

An hour later they arrived on the quiet main street, "Not bad Cas, it should have only taken a half hour but hey, life is a journey not a destination right?"

Castiel smiled with excitement over having made it there in one piece, "Right Dean, I like that saying. Did you know that theologian Lynn H. Hough wrote that in an outline for a Sunday school lesson?"

Dean chuckled and patted the angels head, "You are so cute, and everyone knows Steve Tyler wrote that. His song "Amazing"…come on Cas you remember that song I've played it in the car a million times."

"No Dean I'm sorry I don't remember."

Dean whispered one line of it in his ear, "Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins."

Castiel turned and they were noses touching close then someone honked their horn and ruined the moment. Dean turned around and yelled, "I'm working here!"

Castiel spotted a sign for the diner, "Oh Dean it says there is parking in the rear."

Dean rolled his eyes up and said a silent "Thank you."


	9. I Want Candy

"Just Do it Cas…take it in your hand and put it in."

"Dean I'm scared, I've never done this before, what happens if I do it wrong?"

"Well it will just come out again and you can smooth it out and insert it again…come on blue eyes you can do it. I'm right here to help."

Castiel gingerly pushed it in but it came right out, "Dean it wont go in."

Dean reached around and took it away, straightened it out and stuck it in, the angel was delighted when it slid inside so easily.

"Dean that was easier than I thought, thank you. I wanted my first time to be with you because…."

Dean nuzzled the angels neck, "Because why baby…you can tell me."

Castiel blurted out, "Because I love you."

Dean cracked him on the butt and kissed his cheek, "Love you too blue eyes now get your candy bar and lets go."

Castiel grabbed the candy from the vending machine and checked the coin slot, "No change for the dollar?"

"No sweetheart the candy bar was a dollar."

The angel unwrapped the bar, broke it in half and handed a piece to Dean, "Payment for being so kind."

Dean popped it in his mouth and ate it quickly then grabbed the angel's hand, "You can pay me for real later."

"Of course Dean but I'm worth more than a dollar."

"You sure are Cas."

They walked hand in hand back to the Impala.

The End


	10. Naked Bowling

Dean made a strike and shouted, "Yeah baby that's how you do it!" He fist pumped and wiggled his butt at Sam, "Come on Sammy loser kisses the other ones ass."

Sam made a face, "No thanks, Cas is going to be low score anyway so he can do it."

Castiel knitted his eyebrows together and looked at the brothers, "I have not tossed one ball yet."

Dean wiggled his butt again but this time at Castiel, "You lose and I've got a salad you can toss…tossed a ball, geez you don't even the lingo."

Dean was wearing the most obnoxious bowling shirt he could find, black and lime green with a retro fifties atomic boomerang and his name embroidered in block letters.

Sam was wearing Sam clothes, jeans and a t shirt and Dean said he should roll a pack of cigarettes in the sleeve so he looked extra cool.

Dean picked out Castiels clothes, an old pair of his jeans with a giant tear over one cheek. For some reason Dean had no clean underwear for the angel so Sam loaned him one of his t shirts which Dean promptly cut off into a ridiculous crop top so not only his butt showed but his belly showed as well.

The angel stood there holding the ball and concentrating on the pins, before he started he turned to Dean, "Dean if I win you not only have to kiss my posterior you have to…Sam what was it you said?"

Sam winked at him, "Suck it."

Castiel pointed to his crotch, "You must orally pleasure me."

Dean folded his arms and snorted, "I'm not gay Cas but you're gonna lose anyway so sure why not."

Dean grabbed the pitcher of beer and drank straight from it until the angel got his first strike and then the beer was sprayed all over Sam, "What the hell Dean!"

Dean stood up and shouted, "Ringer!"

By the end of the game Castiel had all strikes and Dean was furious, Sam poured himself another beer, waved at a pretty waitress and hitched his thumb toward the door, "I guess you two should get back to the Impala so Dean can pay up."

….

They sat in the back seat and Castiel was frozen in place as Dean undid his pants, "Come on lift up that little fanny of yours so I can get these off!" Castiel lifted himself off the seat and Dean skillfully had his pants and shoes off in a flash.

He nuzzled the angel's neck, "What do you want first…ass kissing or oral pleasure?" Castiel played with a button on Dean's shirt suddenly feeling shy, "Oh whatever you wish Dean."

Dean pushed him on his back and slung one of Castiels legs over the seat, "Now I won't promise fireworks here Cas, I'm not…"

"I know Dean you are not gay."

Sam approached the car with the waitress and heard his brother yell, "Yeah baby that's how you do it! Ready for another strike blue eyes?"

Sam heard the angel moan, "Yes Dean toss another ball!"

Sam smiled to himself and the waitress pointed to the Impala, "What's all the racket in there?"

"My brother is learning how to handle a ball, improving his score and most definitely getting a split.


	11. Welcome Sign

"Sam look at Dean talking to that waitress."

Sam looked and Dean was leaning over the count with his ass stuck out like a parade float and chatting up the pretty woman at the register, "Cas he's just paying the bill."

"Look at his bottom pushed out like a…oh I'm not good at coming up with things."

Sam watched the familiar rear as Dean shifted his weight, "How about his ass is stuck out like a welcome sign?"

Castiel pouted when he saw two men stop to look at it, "I would rather it be a "Do Not Enter" sign. Now she is laughing! Sam go see what they are talking about."

Sam walked over, bent over the counter and stuck his butt out next to Deans, "So what's happening, Cas is ready to blow a gasket over there."

Dean winked at the waitress, "Good then it's working."

"You're a horrible person Dean."

"You're entitled to your opinion Sam."

Dean stood up and stretched, "Well I guess I drove him crazy long enough."

When Dean turned around Castiel was bent over leaning on a table and talking to a bunch of long haul truckers that stopped in for a bite to eat. They all laughed heartily and one slid over so Castiel could sit down.

"What the…this is bullshit Sam!"

"You are both so weird; I mean do you guys even do anything with each other?"

Dean had his arms folded watching the men chatting up the angel, "Don't know what you mean Sam."

Sam checked off different things on his fingers, "Kissing, hugging, sex…"

"Whoa there Sam you know I'm not gay!"

"Sure Dean."

"This a game of cat and mouse Sam that's all. There isn't anything wrong with being gay though."

Sam smirked, "Oh of course not Dean…but you're not right?"

Dean was already over at the table; he grabbed Castiels hand and dragged him outside.

"Cas what the hell!"

Castiel folded his arms and looked away, "Dean you started all of this."

Dean looked down and kicked some gravel with his boot, "I was trying to make you jealous…I like you Cas."

Castiel hugged Dean, "I love you too."

"Hey I said like."

"It's alright Dean, you have to start somewhere."

Dean rested his head on the angels shoulder and melted into him, "Just for you I have an invisible "Do Not Enter" sign on my ass."

Castiel pulled back his eyes shimmering with tears, "That is truly the most romantic thing ever. Mine has "Welcome Dean Winchester" on it."

Dean hugged him tight, "Now that is the most romantic thing ever."


	12. The Pirate

The woman stood there with her arms crossed, "I can't do anything with that creepy friend of yours staring at us."

Castiel frowned at her, "I am his boyfriend and you madam are not a real pirate."

She threw up her hands in frustration and looked down at Dean, "See what I mean? Total weirdo and what's with the trench coat, you're out under there aren't you…god I don't paid enough for this crap."

He looked up at her with big blue confused eyes and then opened his trench coat, "Out…Dean she makes no sense and I bet she has never sailed a ship in her life. That captain's hat you wear is a hat of lies young lady."

Dean covered his face with his hands, "Cas seriously I'm flagging here shut up!"

She grabbed the money off the table and headed for the door, "Well he just ruined your half hour and no refunds handsome, enjoy the fake champagne." She tossed the captains hat to the angel, "You steer the ship big boy."

Dean watched her ass as she left, he let out a long sigh, "Well there goes my money, you owe big time." He grabbed the bottle and started drinking.

Castiel knew he disappointed Dean and stared at a button on his coat then started to play with it, "I'm sorry…what do I owe you?"

"A lot Cas, first of all your not my boyfriend and second…"

Before Dean could finish the angel rolled his blue eyes up and they were full of tears, "I'm not? But Dean you kissed me."

Dean was a sucker for those eyes and when they were sad he felt like the biggest jerk in the world, "Ok you're my boyfriend just don't spread it around ok? You still owe me a lap dance."

Castiel stood up and stepped in front of Dean, turned around and sat on his lap, "Now what?"

Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's waist, "Move a little, dance, do something blue eyes."

The angel shifted around a few times, "Oh something is poking me!"

Dean let out dirty laugh, "I'm not flagging anymore, full mast baby because this guy is searching for pirates booty and I just found some."

Castiel put on the captains hat and sat there smiling, hands folded in his lap, "Now what and please Dean no nautical terms."

Dean bounced him on his lap a few times, "You're the captain Cas tell me what you want."

He stood up, turned around and straddled Dean facing him, "Fine Dean I have a job for you…will you be my first mate?"

Dean hugged him melting into the warm body, "How about I'm your only mate?"

"I would like that very much Dean."

Dean opened his eyes, "Oh now something is poking me!"

Dean never got that lap dance but he got something much better, the North Star in the form of an angel to guide him through the rough seas to come.


	13. The Meaning

Sam walked in and dropped the bag of groceries on the little table, he headed for the bathroom catching sight of his brother and the angel on the motel bed together naked.

Dean was pressing Castiels face to his nipple and groaning with eyes shut tightly. It was as if Sam never entered the room and he took the opportunity to watch them fascinated by their whole relationship or lack of it so he thought until now.

Dean was trembling and wanton, legs spread and thrusting his cock against the angels. Castiel raised his head looking frightened and lost, terrified everything he did would be wrong.

Dean's eyes flickered open, "Why did you stop?"

The blue eyes looked desperate for something, "Dean what does this mean?"

"It means...I don't know Cas."

The angel kneeled between his legs and looked down at him, "I am faithful Dean, if this means nothing…"

"Cas I don't know, up until now I didn't think I even liked guys. I can't give you an answer …sorry."

Castiel got off the bed feeling embarrassed by his erection and by the entire situation. He turned and noticed Sam and that made it worse. He vanished.

Dean saw Sam and pulled the blanket over him, "What the fuck Sam, how long were you watching?"

The spell was broken and Sam continued to the bathroom, "Long enough Dean."


	14. Scooby Doo

"Ok Cas this is a cartoon with a dog, stoner, nerd chick, hot chick and a total douche bag."

Castiel sat on the bed with his hands folded watching the opening scene in Scooby Doo, "Yes and this is important how Dean?"

Dean shrugged, "It's not important I guess but I like it."

The angel nodded seriously, "Well what is important to you is important to me."

Sam flopped on the bed next to them and tore open the bag of microwave popcorn, "Dean tell Cas which characters we are."

Dean sniffed, "Well I'm not in it at all…Sam you're the nerd chick for sure."

"Hey! Jerk…"

"Sam your totally bangable though don't worry."

"Thanks it's nice to know my brother thinks I'm totally bangable."

"Whatever Sam I got my opinions."

Castiel slid a little closer to Dean on the bed, "Which am I Dean?"

"Daphne."

"She is the hot chick then?"

"Yeah…the real pretty one."

Dean rolled his eyes over to the bag of popcorn, "Could have made us one Sam."

Sam tossed a piece in the air and caught it, "Your hands aren't busted."

Castiel inched a little closer, "I can make you some Dean."

Dean's fingers walked their way over to Castiels rear end and he stuck them down the back of his pants, "Oh! Well …thank you Dean."

The Angel sat there smiling, Dean leaned over and whispered, "So what about that popcorn…extra butter."

"You need to take your finger out of my…"

Sam tossed Dean the bag and got up, "Ok I'm out."

Dean watched Sam put on his jacket, "Where are you going?"

Sam grabbed the keys, "Out away from my "not gay" brother with his finger up an angel butt…god knows if you'd wash your hands before eating the popcorn."

"Whatever Sam you're jealous you don't have a butt to stick a finger in."

"And on that note I'm gone." Sam slammed the door as Dean and Castiel looked at each other and smiled.

"Damn I thought Sammy would never leave!"

Dean grabbed the bag with his free hand and struggled to open the bag, "Dean would you remove your finger?"

"Nope…get a clue Daphne or you're never going to solve the mystery of the "Heterosexual Hunter and the Blue Eyed Angel."


	15. Trick or Treat!

"Trick or Treat!"

Sam stood at the door handing out candy to the four kids in costumes while Dean leaned over stealing the best candy for himself, "Hey kid you wouldn't dress like a vampire if you knew how they really were…blood thirsty shark toothed creeps."

The little boy frowned, "You suck mister, I don't like you." He grabbed an extra piece of candy and ran off to the next door, "Yeah well watch your back kid…don't want your hollow out corpse ruining my day tomorrow!"

"Dean!"

"God Sammy I swear kids are so smartass now days."

"Seriously Dean do you have to scare half of the kids that show up?"

"It's called scaring them straight Sam, I'm doing a public service."

The group of kids thinned out and then stopped, Sam blew out the pumpkin in the window and the brothers went to bed. About an hour later there was a knock at the door and Dean groaned, "Go away you little beggars no more candy."

The knock came again and Dean shuffled over in his boxers and peeked out the curtain. There was a large ghost standing there and Dean checked for his pistol then opened the door.

"You're a little big to be trick or treating kid, alright take something." He shook the bowl of candy and the ghost looked in the bowl and shook his head no.

"One last chance and I'm puttin' the candy away kid hurry up."

The Ghost pointed to Dean and held up a note card with "Trick" in big black letters, "Yeah I don't think so go home."

The ghost walked over and Stood by the Impala and touched it.

"Don't you friggin' touch my baby!"

The ghost hopped up on the hood, Dean barged over and grabbed who he thought was a teenager and pulled off the costume, "Cas!"

The angel was naked under the sheet, he sat there smiling at Dean, "Trick."

Dean opened the back door of the Impala, put the angel over his shoulder and dumped him on the back seat, "Oh no…treat but I know a lot of tricks."


	16. I Love You

Castiel sat there under the maple trying to hang onto its last fall leaf, the last one finally dropped and the angel caught it and handed it to Dean, "What does it all mean?"

Dean polished off his coffee and grabbed Castiels starting on his, "What…leaves?"

"No the two of us Dean."

"What about us?"

"We do things, and then we stop."

Dean sighed loudly, "Is this going to be one of those touchy feely conversations Cas because I'm not really up for one you know? I just wanted to have a relaxing day for once."

"Then I'll talk, you put your mouth on my penis…and then there was the finger…I sucked your nipple and we kissed and…"

"Whoa come one Cas, one time it was a bowling bet, another time I was drunk when I let you suck my nipple which was weird by the way, and the finger in your butt was to get rid of Sam. That trick or treat ghost thing didn't count because I didn't even fuck you, we made out."

"Oh I see."

"I look at other people Cas, I'm not like that."

"Not gay like you tell Sam all the time? Well what if I am Dean, what if I want a boyfriend? You went as my boyfriend for the Halloween party."

"That was a costume."

"You were wearing your regular clothes."

Castiel grabbed his hand and kissed it, "I love you Dean and I can't make myself stop…how do I get over you?"

Dean pulled his hand away and looked around but no one seemed to care, "Cas if I tell you that then what…if I look at someone else or have sex with someone you're going to melt their face off right?"

Castiel got up and brushed off his pants, "No Dean its fine I have my answer."

Dean watched him vanish and spent the next hour wondering why he was such a tool and if he could admit how he truly felt.

Dean got up to leave and was going to dropped the leaf then thought better of it, he got back in the car and grabbed a spell book from the back and pressed the leaf inside.

He wished he was brave enough to tell the angel the truth.


	17. Meg & Clarence

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Dean stood in the doorway flinty eyed and pissed off, Castiel was sitting on the bed watching TV with Meg. She had a leg slung over his lap and her arm around his shoulders.

Meg grinned at Dean, "Hey there Dean, want to unknot those panties of yours and shut the door? You're letting all the hormones out."

Castiel wouldn't make eye contact with Dean, he stared at the TV simply killing time, "Hello Dean."

"Hello my ass…what the friggin' …."

After that it was a gibberish filled string of swear words, some real and some made up.

Meg tickled the angel's ear and winked at Dean, "Hey Clarence why don't we get another room and let mister stick up his ass drink himself to death?"

Dean actually growled and pulled out a gun, Castiel finally looked at him, "Dean put that away, you are acting silly."

Really Cas, or oh I'm sorry…Clarence…am I raining on your demon pussy parade?"

"Dean, remember you don't love me, I owe you no loyalty. Perhaps I enjoy consorting with attractive demons."

"Hey you love me remember?"

"Yes and I also wanted to get over you Dean."

Meg got up and took the angels hand, "Why don't we get rid of that pesky virginity of yours Clarence?"

Dean grabbed a salt round and loaded it, "That's it you black eyed whore, you are going down!"

He blasted empty space and Meg was gone, "Well there now you can thank me for saving your dick from whatever STDs that thing is carrying around."

Castiel looked up at Dean, "What is an STD?"

Dean tossed his hands in the air and paced the room, "See right there is why you gotta stick with me, it's like sending a baby out there!"

Dean flopped down next to Castiel and stared at the TV, "What the hell is this? A fishing show…seriously?"

Castiel only had eyes for Dean; he watched his profile until the big green eyes rolled to the side catching him. He quickly looked away.

"So now what…you want me all romantic and crap?"

"No I don't want anything you are not willing to give freely."

Dean cleared his throat and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, "Ok well hang on."

He opened the door and grabbed something sitting on the plastic chair outside, holding it behind his back, "Don't get all weird on me ok?"

"Alright Dean."

Dean shoved a bouquet of daisies in his hands, "There, daisies are supposed to mean you're sorry or pure love…I don't know there was a chart at the florist shop."

Castiel broke into a big smile and his eyes lit up, "You're sorry then…and you love me?"

Dean grinned, "Well I said it with flowers so I don't have to." He bent down and kissed him quickly on the cheek, "I got to go…I won't come back and find any broads here right?"

The angel couldn't stop smiling, "No Dean I promise. I love you."

Dean paused in the doorway, "Yeah well…daisies." He shut the door and Castiel watched him drive off.

Meg appeared, "You owe me big time."

He plucked a daisy from the bunch and stuck it in her hair, "Thank you he was very jealous."

She rolled her eyes up catching the flower silhouette out of the corner of her eye, "Yeah sure Clarence but I still wanted to have sex."

He nodded, "I know, I believe its happy hour at the bar down the street."

She let out a sigh and vanished again.

The angel sat with the flowers waiting for his Dean to come home.


	18. Disiplining Dean

(You were right LeeMarieJack, Dean did need to be taught a lesson thanks for the idea.)

Dean sneaked in around three in the morning, Sam still wasn't back from his pub crawl looking for fresh tail and he assumed Sam got lucky again.

Dean staggered in and there was the angel still sitting there waiting for him with a lap of wilted Daisies.

"Hey Cas old buddy…whatcha doin' sitting in the dark?"

Castiel opened his eyes and tossed the daisies on the floor, "I was waiting for you."

Dean dropped a trail to of clothes to the bed and flopped belly down naked, "Aw blues eyes I'm gonna be so hung over tomorrow…I think I drank a keg."

Castiel had enough; he stripped off his own clothes, sat on the bed and put Dean over his lap.

Dean twisted and struggled like a wild horse but the angel easily held him, he let Dean fight until he was exhausted and then Castiels hand came down hard cracking him on a creamy white ass cheek.

Dean yelped, and that brought down a volley of blows in the same spot until there was a perfect handprint welted standing in sharp contrast to the rest of the plump globe.

The angel's voice was soft, "Please say you're sorry…I think you are never truly sorry for how you make me feel."

Dean chuckled and then said, "Ok I'm sorry."

Castiel growled, "No you are not but you will be Dean."

Then angel lifted Dean and dropped him on his back, he wrenched the legs wide and nestled between them, Dean panicked when he felt the fat head nudging the place where no man had gone before, "Whoa hey you don't even know what you're doing!"

Castiel grabbed his face roughly, "I know that a penis no matter how large will fit in an asshole no matter how tight if I push hard enough. You Dean Winchester are a giant asshole so I doubt this will hurt very much."

Dean looked at him truly frightened, "Cas its gonna hurt, I want to but I thought we could ease into it. You can top me but there are lubricants involved and stretching, it's all pretty complicated from what I saw on the internet."

The angel was taken aback, "You saw this on the internet?"

"Yeah I thought I'd bone up on anal sex…pun intended."

The wide green eyes always won him over, "Alright then, have you learned your lesson?"

"Yeah."

"Fine we can both remain virgins for now."

Dean rolled on his stomach and wiggled his butt, "I like the spanking daddy."

The handprint was turning an ugly color and Castiel placed his hand over it, "I'm sorry I hit you."

"Hey don't heal me; I want to show it Sam tomorrow."

"You are a strange man Dean."

"Yeah I know."

The angel held him for awhile looking out the window as sleep started to take his love, Dean mumbled, "I love you Cas, I'm sorry." Soon the man was snoring softly.

Castiel looked down and couldn't resist, he kissed the full, slack mouth.

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking for Dean when he apologized and professed his love but for now it was enough for angel.


	19. Matchmaker Sam

Hunters were an unusual lot but if you had skills, were loyal to the hunt and personable enough they didn't much care who you fucked behind closed doors. Dean still insisted on acting the ladies man in front of John's friends despite Sam's encouragement to let his freak flag fly and admit he loved Castiel.

That day having lunch at a bar and grill with a bunch of old hunting buddies Sam invited one hunter in particular, he was fresh to the game although long in the tooth for a beginner hunter.

Twenty eight, long and rangy, not bad to look at with pretty green eyes the angels favorite, Sam knew that Kurt had a definite love of tight little butts on cute little guys and Sam decided to teach Dean a lesson.

…..

Dean showed up a few minutes late with the angel in tow Sam waved and patted the empty chair between himself and Kurt, "Hey Cas come sit here," the angel looked at Dean to see if was alright and Dean shrugged, "I don't care where you sit."

Kurt got up and pulled the chair out for the angel and smiled, "Hey so you're Cas, Sam told me a lot of fine things about you, I'm Kurt."

Sam nudged Castiel and whispered, "He thinks you're adorable." The angel blushed as Dean stared at him across the table, "Well that's just fine Sam thank you."

Kurt opened the menu and shared it with Castiel, "Pick out what you want darlin' I'm buying."

Castiel turned and was almost nose to nose with the man, "Oh well Dean usually picks out my meals….you have green eyes!"

Dean shifted his gaze over to Sam who sat there smiling at his brother then stuck out his tongue, Dean was getting hot under the collar now and snapped, "Order whatever the hell you want Cas I'm not you mother…you baby."

The angel having control over his own lunch perused the menu and announced, "I will have a double cheeseburger with French fries!" It was a monumental moment and he smiled proudly at his new independence, Kurt nodded, "Well blue eyes I'll have the same thing, that was a fine choice."

Dean looked like he was going to explode now as Kurt called his angel by the nickname he had for him and growled to the waitress, "I want soup."

Castiel looked at Dean surprised, "Soup…Dean you know how hungry you get in the afternoon."

"Shut up mom."

The angel lowered his eyes as the other hunters ordered and talked over the inside drama going on. Kurt got up to use the bathroom but stopped to lean over Dean and speak low, "You should have more respect for a nice little gal like that…maybe he needs a new man."

Dean spent the rest of lunch watching the two talk, Kurt hanging on Castiels every word.

Dean motioned for Sam to leave with him and they went out back, Dean slammed him against the building and gestured wildly, "What the hell Sam stay the fuck out of my love life!"

"I think they should go out together Dean, then when you skirt chase Cas has someone to fall back on…jerk. Maybe I should date Cas and at least treat him decently."

"He likes the way I treat him Sam, it keeps him guessing."

Sam pointed to the angel getting in Kurt's truck, "I guess he's keeping you guessing…hmm…I think if it doesn't work out with Cas and Kurt maybe I'll give it shot."

Dean punched the brick and half an hour later Sam was sitting in the emergency room while his brother got a hand x ray.


	20. Angel Panties

Dean sat there with his arms folded still angry with Castiel for taking off with Kurt, the angel was underwear shopping at a trendy men's clothing store at the mall and held up a pair of black silk boxers, "Dean these are nice."

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes, "Yeah if you're a friggin' stripper! Are those to show off for your boyfriend Kurt?"

"Dean Kurt is not my boyfriend; you vanished with Sam and didn't come back. Kurt offered to give me a ride to the motel."

"Yeah well you could have just flown over there….I bet that douche gave you a ride to the motel…pervert Kurt."

Dean grabbed a bright neon green pair of cotton boxers, they had little sailboats all over them, "Now these are sexy, I bet old Kurt would love these."

The angel held them up and frowned, "Dean my taste level is not refined but even I know these are ugly. You want me to buy ugly underwear because you are jealous."

"As if!"

Castiel ignored Dean and went to purchase the black, silk boxers; he thanked the salesmen and walked out with Dean in tow. "Cas lets go in there!"

Dean dragged him into Vickie's Secret, a ladies lingerie store, Dean walked around holding the angels hand, "Now these are some pretty squirrel covers!"

The saleswoman came over and offered her help then noticed they were holding hands, "Well what can I show you gentleman?" She pointed to Dean, "Are we buying for you or for him?"

Dean poked Castiel in the chest, "Him, can he try some on?"

"Well over your own underwear, you can't …um…go nude and try things on unless you know you're going to buy them."

Dean walked around plucking several pair off the racks in a woman's medium, "Do you think these will fit him?"

The saleswoman held them up, "He is pretty slim in the hips and booty but the front…gosh I don't think so."

Dean broke into a big, devilish grin, "Awesome, come on Cas time to try on panties!"

…

He sat down and jerked the angel's boxers off then tossed a pair of tiny pink panties with little blue roses on them in Castiels face, "Put em on."

"But Dean I have to put them on over boxers!"

"Nope, I'm buying all of them."

Dean watched him slip the panties up, "Turn around…show me the front." He turned and a sitting down Dean was face to face with a cock barely held in by the thin fabric, "Nice!"

Dean rolled his eyes up and smiled at Castiel, "I bet old Kurt never took you panty shopping."

"No."

"I bet he never did this." Dean started sucking the cock through the thin fabric feeling the immediate swell under his lips, the angel closed his eyes and leaned against the wall for support. He gasped, "No…no he never did."

Dean traced up and down the thickness with his tongue then yanked down the front and popped the fat head in his mouth working it like a lollypop while grasping an ass cheek in each hand.

…

The saleswoman stood outside and listened to the whimpers and moans, the slurping and filthy language. By the time Castiel cried out, "Dean I love you!" she needed a change of panties herself.

…...

They came out sometime later with Dean carrying the panties and dropped them on the counter, "Ring em up I'm getting all of them," he held up a ruined, soggy pair, "and these but I'll just keep them in my pocket to sniff later."

She noticed the shorter one clinging to mister big shots and look up at him lovingly.

"I don't need to sanitize that dressing room do I boys?"

Dean winked at her, "Nope I didn't spill a drop." Dean nuzzled Castiels ear as she dropped the panties in a bag and handed it to Dean."

"Now who picks out your lunch blue eyes?"

The angel sighed, "You do Dean…and my panties."


	21. Meg, Castiel & The Green Eyed Monster

(This was the first in a set of three shorts that included Meg, I'm moving and compiling the three together in case someone recalls this. Everyone loves Meg.)

"Sam she's not even hot! Bitch looks like she styles her hair with a wood chipper," Dean grumbled, "I'd like to throw her in a friggin' wood chipper."

Sam slipped on his jacket and grabbed the keys, he looked at his big brother lying on the bed in his boxers surrounded by empties and a balled up chip bag on his stomach. Sam had tolerated two hours of bitching since they got back.

"Dean it was a kiss, you're the one that let Cas watch porn and besides Meg isn't that bad looking…in fact she's kinda cute."

Dean sat up and glass bottles clinked together and rolled on the floor, "Kinda cute Sam? Maybe if you like bleach fried hair and oh yeah, she's a demon! You don't see anything wrong with that? Its sick is what it is….should be a law or something. Next thing you know cats and dogs will be dating and the whole world will go to hell!"

Sam gave it one more try, "What's really pissing you off, Meg or the fact Cas kissed her? I know how you're used to him mooning over you and now that someone else had his attention it's pissing you off, you're a big petulant needy baby."

Dean let out a short, bitter laugh, "Hey I'm not needy, I can get anyone I want and I'm not gay for Cas if that's what your trying to say."

"I never said that you did Dean, might want to think about that. Anyway I'm out of here, I can't watch you wallow in misery over a stupid kiss…you want anything?"

Dean got up and brushed the crumbles off his chest, "Yeah get me some more beer and a cheese burger, fries, whatever, surprise me. Sam she's short and has a dude voice…maybe Megs a dude."

Sam shook his head and started out the door, he paused and looked back at his brother, "Take a shower you stink and pick up all your crap. Trust me Meg's not a dude try a little soul searching while you're in the shower." Sam left leaving Dean standing there with no one to bitch to about Castiel kissing Meg.

He stripped off his boxers and hopped in the shower, talking to the empty bathroom Dean closed his eyes and grasped his cock, "Yeah I'll get right on that soul searching Sam." He rested his forehead against the wall and stroked quickly thinking about the demon pressed against the wall having her lips devoured by Deans stoic little angel.

In Dean's fantasy he stabbed Meg in the throat and shoved her meat suit to the side and then the real fun began in his imagination.

Dean wouldn't admit it but he was crushing bad on the angel, it was a progression he never noticed until it was too late. Glances, words with double meanings, the accidental touch which really wasn't an accident and the night that cinched it for Dean was the brutal alley beating he took at the hands of Castiel.

Dean was bested that night and when the angel slammed him against the wall and those blue eyes were just inches from his Dean could smell him, the unique scent of testosterone on over drive coated in a cinnamon sugar cookie sweetness and he was hard.

It took a long time to get over it and move on but Dean was never quite the same again. He didn't know what all the weird feelings were but he knew that thinking about Castiel got him stiff enough to cut a diamond and he now here he was, abusing his cock straight to nirvana with the help of a dollop of shower gel.

"Yeah that's right Cas suck my cock you little blue eyed bitch…your sooooo good bet you've done this a million times…oh what's that…you're a virgin? Yeah that will do just fine." Dean let out a growl as his balls tightened and the wall was spattered with a healthy dose of semen.

….

Sam was sitting at bar on his second beer when Castiel appeared next to him, "Hello Sam." Sam watched the angel in the mirror directly across from the bar and smiled, "Hey Cas what's up?"

"Sam why is your brother angry with me? He hardly spoke to me before you left for the motel and usually I can hug him and he doesn't repel me like you do."

"He got bitten Cas."

The angel grabbed Sam's jacket and jerked him around, "Who or what bite him? I'll kill it Sam." A light shifted around the blue, angry eyes.

Sam had to laugh at the look on the angels face, "He was bitten by the love bug and a green eyed monster called jealousy. No I take that back, Dean is the green eyed monster."

Castiel let Sam go and frowned, "I don't understand…Dean is jealous of what…in love with what human?"

"Sam waved for another beer then gave the confused little angel a smirk, "You Cas, he went nuts after you kissed Meg. I mean that was quite a kiss, you were practically both doing it against the wall."

Castiel sat quietly contemplating and finally spoke when he was ready, "So Dean loves me? Oh good then the kiss worked." A little, knowing smiled played over the angel's lips.

Sam looked at him in shock, "You did that because of Dean?"

Castiel nodded, "Of course why else? Meg looks like she styles her hair with a wood chipper." Sam let out a sigh, "I think Meg is cute, well I guess you should go see him then. Here's a hint, he loves pizza. Do what you want with that information Cas, I'll be here awhile."

Sam rolled his eyes towards an attractive brunette and when he looked back the angel was gone.

…..

Dean was flipping through channels and finally gave up shutting it off. There was a knock at the door and he quickly got up, tied the towel back around his waist and grabbed a pistol, "Yeah…who is it?"

A voice came from the other side of the door, "Pizza delivery for Dean Winchester."

Dean looked out the window and saw a guy there in a tacky uniform holding a huge pizza box. Dean couldn't make out his face and he didn't see a car outside. "Yeah I don't think I want your pizza, I didn't order one and what did you do fly here or something?"

A deep voice came again, "It has…sausage." Dean chuckled, "Oh well then by all means you fucking pervert come right in."

Dean jumped back on the bed and tried the TV again. He heard a whooshing sound and when he turned Castiel was standing there naked holding the pizza. "Your pizza is getting cold."

Dean sat up wide eyed and a mix of fright and excitement filled him, Cas…your uh…your nude." Castiel dropped the box on the coffee table and shoved Dean back on the bed, "Shut up Dean…shut up and kiss me."

Before Dean could answer the angel was pulling out all the stops jamming his tongue inside of the hunters mouth mingling it with his and when the kiss that seemed to last forever was broken Dean stared up at the angel with blown eyes and barely a bit of emerald in sight, he was panting and confused, "Cas I'm not…"

Castiel licked his lips, "Yes, yes Dean we all know you're not gay , you're a vagina magnet correct? Well suck it up soldier your captain is taking over." He flipped Dean on his stomach and then stopped.

Dean looked back at him, "What's wrong?"

"I don't…I'm not sure how this works exactly Dean, the pornography I watched wasn't male on male." He took his thumbs and pulled Dean's ass open, "Do I just stick it in there or…"

Dean tried to crawl away but the angel pressed with one hand on his lower back, "Cas geez maybe we should think about this if you don't know how because I sure don't. I've never been with a guy so don't just stick it in there!"

Castiel eyed the tight pink pucker and bent down running his tongue over it and Dean relaxed, "Well that feels good…you could do that again."

Castiel closed his eyes and planted his mouth over the entrance lavishing it with kisses and licks until Dean was pushing back and moaning for more, then it stopped. "Dean, Sam said you love me."

Dean looked back again with heavy lidded eyes, "What…oh yeah I guess I do, you wanna talk about that now? I was really loving that tongue bath, it hardly felt weird at all."

Castiel sat back on his knees between Dean's legs, "Well I love you and not like a brother, like a mate." He grabbed Dean and flipped him on his back and straddled his body pinning his wrists, "I kissed Meg to make you jealous."

Dean broke out in a relieved smile, "Wow that's awesome; I thought you and Meg were kind of together now." The angel made a face, "No, why would you think that? She looks like she styles her hair with a …"

They both said "wood chipper" at the same time and their eyes locked, "Yeah Cas I love you!" They fought for dominance but it was all in vain, Dean knew exactly where he would end up, on the bottom.

Castiel went on instinct and bent Dean ankles to ears pushing inside the man's body and Dean cried out then gave a series of whimpers squeezing his eyes shut tight as the angel pumped slowly in and out.

At one point Castiel bent down and whispered, "I'm hurting you…I can stop if you wish." Dean forced his eyes open grabbing the angels face, "It hurts bad but I want it…just look at me please."

Dean focused on the pretty blue eyes just inches away from his until he could feel the tension in the body pressing down on him, he watched the light grow and the cock jerk inside of him. Dean thought he was being ripped apart but yet there was a beauty to the pain, even the burning was welcome as long as it was Castiel inside of him.

The angel closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he released inside of his human and when it was done the his eyes fluttered open and Dean watched the light fade to blue.

…..

Sam got back several hours later and quietly opened the door turning on the little lamp on the table, he saw his brother under the angel who was resting on top of him with a smile on his face. Dean was looking at Sam with panic, "Sammy help, its still in there and he hasn't moved…god its huge!"

Sam flopped on the lumpy couch and opened the pizza box, "Oh great sausage!" He turned on the TV and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Sam…Sammy help!"

Sam ignored him, Dean didn't look like he was in distress at all.

The angel finally slid out of Dean's body and curled up next to him, he nuzzled Dean's neck and whispered, "I love you Dean." Dean closed his eyes and smiled, "Yeah I love you too Cas."

Sam glanced over to them then back to the TV, "Your welcome Dean."

Dean opened his eyes, "For what?"

"The pizza of course."

The End


	22. Sucker Buns

(Here you go LeeMarieJack, Sucker Buns. Thanks for the idea.)

Dean pulled up in front of the motel with Castiel in tow and the bag of panties from Vickie's Secret. "Damn I'm already hard thinking about you prancing around in front of me wearing all those little hot numbers!"

Castiel looked down at Dean's crotch and poked it, "Yes I see…about that Dean, well I want you to try them on."

Dean burst out laughing and punched the angel in the shoulder, "Yeah sure and …"

Before he could finish the angel grabbed Dean and the panties, they appeared inside a lavish gilded boudoir with a heart shaped bed and a stripper pole.

To Dean it looked fancy, to anyone else it looked like a whore palace, "Wow blue eyes you went all out, pretty fancy stuff here." He winked at Castiel, well I guess I could try some on."

Castiel took off his clothing and then Deans; he sat on the bed and dumped out the selection. "Alright Dean shall I pick them out or you?"

Dean looked at the pile and decided on a bikini cut, satin white number with tiny rainbow hearts. "I might as well go all out right?" Dean bent over in front of him and wiggled his ass as he pulled them on, "See anything you like?"

Castiel pulled his cheeks open and frowned, "Perhaps after a thorough shower." He slapped Dean's ass and the lights dimmed. A disco ball dropped from the ceiling and "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred started to play.

Dean grinned and looked around, "Class act Cas, I'll work the pole."

"Dean this is a whore's palace, here put on this blindfold next."

Dean tied it around his eyes and grabbed the pole, "You're a kinky little bitch Cas I like it."

Dean squatted at the bottom then slid up the pole blindly, he then spun around singing along,

I'm a model you know what I mean and  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk yeah I do my  
Little turn on the catwalk….

Something wet and sticky hit his ass and stayed there, "Hey what the hell was that?"

"Yeah baby that's how you do it! Wooooo what an ass…you're a luck bitch Castiel."

Dean felt another wet sticky thing hit his panties and hang there. Dean felt around and pulled it off and sniffed it, the angel's amazement Dean kept the blindfold on and stuck the strange object in his mouth, "Gross a lemon sucker? Who the hell eats lemon suckers, Cas!"

A strangers voice came, "Here Sam stick this in his panties."

"Gross no way! I'm only here as a punishment for trying fix Cas up with that hunter at the diner."

"Come on Sammy boy it's a hundred bucks you know Dean loves money."

Dean pulled off the blindfold and saw Sam, Gabriel and Castiel sitting there by the pole watching him dance. Sam stared up at him knowing later he was going to get a beat down.

Dean looked at the hundred in Sam's hand and shrugged, "What the hell give it to me Sammy." Dean shook his hips all the way over and thrust out his junk directly in Sam's face, "Stick it in there big boy."

Sam stared at it intrigued and feeling nauseous at the same time, he quickly stuck the hundred in the tiny panties, got up and grabbed the rest sitting on the bed.

Gabriel smirked and waved to Sam as he headed for the door, "Where are you going?" Sam grinned back, "I'm going to ladies night at the bar and play my version of Cinderella with these panties."

Castiel didn't understand, "Sam those will fit many woman."

Dean gave his brother a thumbs up, "Exactly!"

Dean cracked his knuckles and danced his way over to Gabriel, "Got anymore hundreds? Baby needs a new set of tires."

Gabriel started to cackle and clap his hands, "Wow Cas your pet isn't shy at all."

Dean stopped dancing and grabbed the cash, "Hey buddy I'm no one's pet got it?" Castiel smiled sweetly, "Dean of course you are my pet, and you're a very good one."

Dean narrowed his eyes and looked from one angel to the other, "I think I'm done here." Two more suckers hit his ass as he protested; by the time they were done Dean looked as if his panties were made of candy as Gabriel chased him around the room.

"Cas help, save me from this pervert!"

"I'm sorry Dean I owed Gabriel a favor and this is what he wanted …well actually he wanted Sam instead but I don't own Sam."

Dean tried to climb the pole and got his panties yanked off for his troubles, candy dropped everywhere as Gabriel claimed his prize and sniffed them.

Gabriel made a face, "Yuck I thought you'd smell better than that." He tossed them to Cas and stuck a sucker between Deans ass cheeks, he winked up at him, "Later sucker buns," then vanished.

The music stopped, the lights went up and Dean dropped down from the pole. Castiel pulled the sucker from Dean's cheeks and popped it in his mouth running his tongue over it.

Dean stood there feeling foolish but the angel grabbed him planting the sticky ass on his lap, "Well you're an acquired taste Dean but I think I can get used to it."


	23. Give A Dog A Bone

Dean felt silly sitting there on the angels lap with a sticky ass, he peeled himself off and spotted the heart shaped hot tub, "Hey look at that classy tub…you uh…you wanna take a bath? I'm sticky and you said my ass was not up to angel standards."

Castiel was already there, tub filled with hot water and bubbles, "Yes."

Dean got in slowly, "Geez your fast…man my balls are roasting, this water is steaming!"

Dean felt fingers creep between his legs, "They feel normal to me Dean."

The fingers moved to his ass, "Whoa come on Cas back off…I'm sensitive there."

Castiel kept going despite his protests and pushed a soapy finger inside, "I heard there is a spot inside that will drive you wild Dean, Castiel smiled, "here it is Dean…your little secret spot."

Dean's emerald orbs shot open and he gasped, "Holy…oh…oh…Cas!"

"You like this Dean, shall I keep touching it or is it too sensitive?"

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head and the angel caught him before he submerged, a string of dirty gibberish came out of his mouth as Castiel took his cock in the other hand and stroked him both places at once.

Castiel whispered deep and sensual in Dean's ear, "You are my little pet…say it."

Dean's head fell to the side and he gave the angel a lazy smile, "I'm your little pet."

"Good boy Dean."

He stroked faster until Dean bucked his body and came in the soapy water, "Cas…wow!"

He couldn't think of anything else to say until the angel hauled him up and bent him over the side of the tub, "Cas what are you doing?"

Castel pressed against him and lean over, "Claiming my prize, now be good. I will be gentle until you are broken in."

Dean gripped the edge of the tub as he felt the cock slide home, the angel's course pubic hair was grinding against his ass as he pumped inside Dean. "I have never done this to anyone before…am I doing it correctly?"

Dean moaned and pushed back meeting his thrusts, "Never been fucked…feels right."

Castiel hugged his body tight and nuzzled his neck as he neared the edge, "I love you Dean."

Dean said it without flowers or prompting, "I love you blue eyes."

That was the trigger making the angel come like a shot, he quivered and bit down on the tender shoulder.

….

Afterward they rested in each other's arms, Castiel waved his fingers and a collar appeared. Black leather with a big silver buckle and round studs, he placed it around his new pet's neck but Dean didn't protest once.

"I like being your pet…still when we aren't in the bedroom I'm the man, I order for you, I get to molest you and boss you around got that? Also blue eyes sometimes you're gonna play bitch."

The angel smacked his fanny, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Dean looked at the big, shiny steel tag that said "Dean" and thought it looked pretty awesome and badass.


	24. Sausage Fest

"Dean why do we have to rake the leaves, I don't understand the point."

Dean looked back at his angel and shrugged, "I don't know, shut your trap and stop over thinking everything," Dean wiggled his butt, "relax and enjoy the view."

Dean bent over a little farther knowing he was being watched, Castiel stood there with his hands folded in front of him observing the fall ritual.

Sam was grilling on the patio of the house du jour and yelled, "Brats are almost done."

Dean dropped the rake on the huge pile and grabbed the angels hand, "Come on Cas soups on!"

…..

They sat at the rickety old picnic table, both brothers eating while Castiel stared down at his bratwurst, Dean held his up, "Come on blue eyes these are beer brats you can't not like a beer brat."

"I was promised soup…I don't like sausage."

Sam rolled his eyes and got up to get another beer knowing that the angel talking about sausages would start his brother on a round of dirty word play.

Dean chuckled, "Hey Sammy did you hear that? Cas doesn't like sausage…Sam?"

Sam was already gone, "So tell me about this sausage you don't like because I know for a fact you do."

"Dean I was clear on this, I don't liked it."

Dean grabbed Castiels hand and pressed it between his legs, "I know you like this one…right up your tight little angel butt."

A slight smile appeared on the angel's face, "Oh…sausage, now I understand. Yes I do enjoy that. Dean you like sausage as well, would you care to explore that further?"

Dean popped the rest of his brat in his mouth and talked around it, "Nope."

"But we discussed this, I was going to enjoy being the dominate one."

Dean poked the end of his nose and grinned, "And I said sometimes…this is not one of those times. I gotta hit the head and I'll be right back."

…

Dean came back a few minutes later but Castiel was gone, he went back to raking leaves figuring he would show up after he was done being angry with him.

"Sam I'm going to finish up that raking."

Sam putting away the food, "Go for it I hate raking."

Dean grabbed the rake and started again mounding the leaves even higher, a hand shot out and grabbed his ankle pulling him to the ground.

"Hey what the…"

Dean was being dragged in as he went for his gun but it was too late, Castiel yanked down his pants and settled on top of Dean, "I have a sausage for you Dean and you're going to enjoy it."

Dean half heartedly yelled, "Help Sammy I'm being raped."

Sam sat there reading a magazine and drinking a beer, he didn't bother to look up, "Good luck with that."


	25. Dean Gets His Wings

"Tell me Cas I can't stand it."

"I can have secrets if I want to Dean."

Dean put his head on the bar and groaned, " I am seriously going to have a meltdown if you don't tell me."

Castiel had been sitting there drinking with Dean for three hours and he was no closer to getting drunk than when they first went in, Dean on the other hand was hammered.

The angel smiled to himself and ordered another round on Dean, "You are drunk."

Dean looked up at him bleary eyed, swaying back and forth, "I gotta leak the lizard baby you stay right here."

Castiel watched Dean stagger to the bathroom leaving the angel alone for over fifteen minutes before he went looking for his lover.

"Dean…Dean are you in here?"

"No."

Castiel started at one end looking for him until he tripped on a pair of boots sticking out from under a bathroom stall, he crawled underneath and found Dean sitting there with his eyes closed.

"Go away Cas, you keep secrets…it's that guy Sammy set you up with I know it."

Castiel lifted him up, kicked the door open and carried Dean bridal style through the bar as the crowd watched.

"Nothing to see here people my boyfriend is drunk."

Dean's head fell back, "I'm not his boyfriend."

Castiel kicked open the door to the bar and put Dean on a bench, "Stop this, you worry about a ride to the motel that happened ages ago. I never went out with him."

"I can tell when you're keeping secrets blue eyes."

Castiel stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled something out, "You think poorly of me but no man could ever own my heart except you."

"But he can have all the good stuff right?"

Castiel took something out of his pocket then looked at Dean with hurt in his eyes, "I thought my heart was the good stuff."

The angel bent over him and pinned something to Dean's jacket, Dean looked down and frowned, "What's this?"

"Wings, you said you wanted wings and I got you some. Sam helped me find them, they are sterling silver pilots wings."

Dean finally focused and looked closer, "Awesome Cas thanks! This is an antique or something…for me?"

"Yes, you're my angel Dean and its November our anniversary."

"I stabbed you in the heart."

"Yes and I fell in love."

Dean took his sleeve and polished the pin, "Well…sorry I stabbed you baby."

"I'm not, if you hadn't stabbed me we might not be sitting here right now and you wouldn't be my boyfriend."

Dean curled up on the bench and put his head on the angels lap, "Well then you're welcome."


	26. Dirty Movies

Dean sat in the back row right in the middle. It was his favorite spot in any theater; he set the bucket of popcorn on his lap and watched for Castiel to come in.

The couple two rows ahead turned back and looked at the creepy man as he jiggled the bucket and smiled, "Oh yeah get big for daddy."

Dean caught them watching, he thrust his hips up and wiggled his eyebrows, "Want some popcorn?" Dean was satisfied when they both turned back and slid down in their seats.

…

Dean spotted the angel easily when the blue eyes gave off a brief glow in the darkness.

Dean made him wear an old pair of his jeans and they were a size too big, Dean also mysteriously lost all of his extra belts and Sam's as well so the angel had to walk with one hand clutching the side.

He smiled watching his little angel shuffle over and sit down, "You got some pants problems there little buddy?"

"Dean I hate it when you call me that, can't you say something romantic?"

Dean leaned over whispered, "Your ass crack was showing in the line for the tickets…I wanted to lick it…jam my tongue in there and just go to town on that clean little butt of yours."

Castiel rolled his eyes to the side and then back to the screen, a smile flashed briefly and then vanished, "Yes I think I would like that." He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a box of snow caps, "Would you like some?"

"Let's see, chocolate chips with little hard things on them…nope I'll keep my teeth."

The angel opened the box and shook it, the people two rows in front turned around and glared at him.

Castiel immediately hid the candy in his lap feeling embarrassed.

Dean leaned over the seats and growled, "Turn around before I give you something to be pissed off about."

The angel shook the snow caps again frowning into the box, he picked one out and examined it.

Dean smacked the box with his hand and sighed, "Baby they don't change colors when you shake 'em, just eat the damn things."

Castiel threw the snow cap at Dean and it bounced off his forehead, "You are rude."

Dean settled back and fidgeted with the popcorn bucket, "You want some?"

"No I want my candy."

Dean nuzzled his neck, "They put a prize at the bottom now, if you dig hard enough sometimes the prize is almost to the top of the bucket."

To please Dean he took a few pieces and ate them then started on the snow caps, the movie started and Dean jiggled the bucket, "Come one blue eyes have some more…really get in there."

"Shhh…Dean this is an important part, see the police dog? He is searching for his cop friend but the bad man…"

Dean grabbed the angels face and kissed him, "There now shut up and eat some popcorn."

The angel bounced another snow cap off his forehead, "No I want my candy!"

"Look Cas if you're going to act like a brat I'm going to spank you!"

A light briefly passed through the big, blue eyes, "Perhaps you are the one that needs a spanking Dean."

Dean grabbed the box and they struggled until all the snowcaps bounced along the floor, Castel examined the box lying in a puddle of sticky soda like a grisly crime scene, "My candy…ruined." He looked at Dean sadly the turned back to the movie.

Dean pulled out his wallet and tried to give the angel some money, "Come on baby don't be that way get yourself something sweet."

Castiel shoved his hand away, "No I don't want any candy, when I accepted a date with you I thought I already had something sweet."

Dean tried one last time, "Please Cas, have some popcorn, after the movie I'll buy you a big banana… split."

Castiel eyed Dean warily, "Why are you obsessed over the popcorn?" Dean stared at the screen ahead and grinned, "You'll see."

The angel shoved his hand in the popcorn bucket and rummaged a bit then grabbed onto something, "Oh Dean I found the prize!" He tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge, "Its stuck Dean."

Dean closed his eyes and whispered, "Keep yanking it will come out any minute."

Castiel pulled out his hand and looked at the pearly drops on his finger tips, "Dean what's this?"

Dean let out a contented sigh, "Extra butter."

(This one has a part 2)


	27. Bannana Split

"What would you two gentleman like today?"

Dean looked at the suspenders filled with flair on the waiter and smiled up at him, "I want a pair of those and my little buddy here will have a banana split and two spoons."

The waiter shot Dean a dirty look, "Sure thing big spender."

Castiel licked his finger, "That doesn't taste like butter."

"Gross, Cas I told you to wash your hands," Dean looked around like he was about to reveal government secrets, "that wasn't extra butter…go wash your hands or you can't eat any ice cream."

"They are salty."

"What?"

"My fingers and they smell strange Dean."

Dean slapped his hands on the table, "For the love of…go wash your hands!"

He watched the angel go to the bathroom then Dean pulled a fresh box of snow caps out of his pocket and set it across the table.

The waiter brought the banana split, "I have to charge a dollar for the extra spoon," he waved it in Dean's face, "You still want it?"

Dean grabbed it, "Sure I'll take it out of your tip."

Castiel sat back down and his face lit up when he saw the candy, "Snow caps! Thank you Dean."

He proceeded to dump the entire box on the ice cream and Dean made a face, "Hey I wanted some without those rocks on it."

Castiel took one and bounced it off his forehead, "You made me spill them and then play with your penis."

"Well aren't you the sharp tack blue eyes, figured that out did you?"

"I figured it out when you made me clean the butter off your genitals, the elderly couple leaving the theater will never be the same Dean."

"Hey they shouldn't have stared at us on the way out…I mean they stood there almost a minute!"

They worked on the banana split until it was gone except for a few snow caps floating in the bottom.

Castiel reached out and held Deans hand across the table, "Thank you for the nice date even though it was perverted."

"My pleasure, thanks for sucking my buttered banana."


	28. The Fortune Cookie

Dean grabbed the check and held the tray out to Castiel, "Go for it blue eyes, open your cookie."

Castiel looked at the fortune cookie, "How do I know this one is mine?"

"Don't worry about it Cas."

"Why don't these have wrappers?"

Dean shrugged, "Don't know baby, that's the way that she brought them. You were getting my jacket out of the car remember?"

Dean cracked his open and pulled out a folded piece of napkin, he cleared his throat and read the fortune, "Someone with blue eyes will give you a blow job today."

Castiel tilted his head and frowned, "I don't know…that is very specific for a fortune."

"Go on open yours Cas."

He cracked the cookie open and pulled out a little piece of napkin, "You will orally pleasure a green eyed man today."

Dean winked at his lunch date, "Can't argue with a fortune cookie."

The angel tucked his fortune in his coat pocket and they left to go walk off the meal. Castiel kept stopping men on the street and looking at their faces. Dean was getting irritated and grabbed the angel by the arm, "What gives?"

"I need to find someone with green eyes."

Dean grumbled all the way to the Impala.

Castiel looked at his date innocently, "Dean, if a man has hazel eyes like that handsome one there would that qualify as green?"

Sam was leaning against the Impala checking his messages; he looked up and waved to them then looked down again.

Castiel jerked away and hurried up to Sam showing him the fortune.

Sam's eyes opened wide when he read it and he gave Dean two thumbs up then started to unbuckle his belt.

"Keep your damn pants on Sammy!"

Sam smirked at his brother then slowly lowered his zipper, "I don't know Dean…my eyes are pretty green looking today."

Dean took a step forward, "Hands off my angel you bitch!"

Sam hitched his thumbs in his waistband and started to wiggle it down, "I'm free balling it Dean…better watch out I got a monster boner in here."

Sam was about to spring free just as Castiel sunk to his knees and Dean shouted, "I lied! The cookies were rigged…baby don't suck my brothers dick!"

Dean shoved Sam out of the way and stood in front of the angel, "I wrote those on a napkin."

He helped Castiel to his feet and hugged him tight, "I got the green eyes…it's me."

The angel buried his face in the soft flannel shirt and sighed, "It's always been you Dean, I'm a very fortunate angel."


	29. Hard Leather Angel

Fran crouched over the dead wendigo, she twisted and wrenched the silver stake from the creature's heart and held it up, "You want the heart Dean or should I take it?"

Dean was miles away from noticing any of that, he was laser focused on his old flame that blew into town on a job. She hooked up with the Winchesters and Dean thought she never looked better.

Her white tank top was stained with gore and the pert breasts were right there for the taking complete with stiff nipples that Dean had many good memories sucking and fondling.

…..

A light flashed in the angry blue eyes of the angel, "Look at him Sam…staring at her nipples…disgusting, who wears a white tank top on a hunt?"

Sam was also eyeing Fran's cans, as Dean loved to call them, "You know, just every single girl in every horror movie ever made. She didn't do any slow motion running so that was a disappointment."

…..

Dean leaned on the bar next to her, they both had their asses stuck out and hips touching. Castiel heard Dean laughing and the beer bottles clink together as they swapped war stories.

Sam was at a table doing shots with the angel, he knew Castiel was about to blow and the hunter wanted to be good and drunk when it happened.

"Sam she sticks her rear out like she wants to be mounted, who is this woman and why does Dean enjoy her company so much?"

"Look at her Cas…Fran is hot as hell and she can hunt, I'm achieving wood just thinking about her."

Castiel drummed his fingers on the table, "So if I dress like a whore and kill things Dean will want me is that what you're saying? Well I already have killed for him so I suppose I need to dress in the manner of a male prostitute. Thank you for the advice Sam."

"Um…no, what I said was…"

The angel was already gone.

…

Castiel burst in the door of the bar in full on leather, pants so obscenely low that the swell of his ass was glimpsed by everyone around and in the front a promise of rich, dark curls peeked over the top.

The angel gave off an energy that made the bar full of arrow straight men confused and as Castiel walked by one by one they felt lost.

The angel tapped Dean on the shoulder and when the hunter turned around those pretty green eyes shot open. Suddenly Fran's cans were gone from Dean's mind.

He looked over the tight black shirt the angel was wearing and the body normally covered by a fortress of clothes was exposed. Dean gasped when the usually reserved angel pushed a knee between Dean's legs and growled, "You are mine, I claim you as my own."

Fran started to protest, she had her own dreams of a night ride on Dean Winchesters disco stick for old times' sake before she blew town but the angel snapped his head toward her, "You have killed? You are a joke, I have killed my own…beings so powerful they could melt that pretty face right off your skull then reduce you to ashes with a single look."

The blue eyes began to build a white flame and that was when Sam jerked her quickly to the door and out of the bar.

Suddenly the angel smiled softly and the hardness was gone, "Am I as attractive as your ex? Dean, do I make you excited when I'm tough and dress like a whore?"

There was the look, Castiel the blue eyed kitten mewling at Deans boot heels desperate for attention and for a moment the balance almost shifted.

Dean nodded toward the door, "Well I was planning on getting laid tonight."

Tough Cas came back, drabbed Dean under the arms and dragged him to the door, boots scraping across the floor, "Good I hope you like the view on your back."

("Dress in the manner of a male prostitute" line is from "Mystery Men"…I knew I'd get to use it someday.)


	30. Cas Stuffs A Turkey

Dean was making a full blown Thanksgiving dinner for the angel and Sam, it wasn't often the Winchesters had the luxury of a real kitchen and he was taking full advantage of it.

Castiel sat and watched with his hands folded neatly on the table, "Dean what's that you're making?"

Dean was shoving stuffing in the cavity of the turkey and paused, a dirty smile came across his face, "Stuffing…you want to learn how to do it?"

"Not really, it looks unsanitary."

Dean popped the bird in the oven and set the timer; he washed his hands and took off his apron, "Unsanitary? No not the way I do it, come here and let me butter your biscuit."

"I don't even know what that means."

Dean waved a stick of butter at the angel, "Come here, if you love me you'll be good."

Castiel got up and shuffled over in Sam's giant sweatpants, "Alright but it better not be a trick."

Sam came in, "Dean have you seen my sweatpants…oh let me guess his clothes vanished again."

"Yeah Sammy that dryer eats more than socks."

Castiel nodded, "Its true Sam my clothes are always missing."

Sam palmed the angels face and smiled, "Adorable, well since you're going commando you can keep the pants until laundry day. Dean be nice, what's that butter for?"

Dean yanked down the sweat pants leaving the angel naked, "I'm going to butter his butt and stuff him with sausage."

Sam rolled his eyes and waved as he walked out, "Have fun, wash your hands before supper."

Before Dean had a chance he found himself slammed over the table, the angel had a hand on his lower back pinning him down, "No more tricks Dean."

Castiel went to the refrigerator and got out a pound of butter, Dean tried to make a break for it but the angel was too fast, he watched a wrapper flutter down next to his face, "Cas…baby come on I was joking."

"I'm not."

Dean yelped as the slippery stick went in and out of his body quickly melting, Castiel bent down and stuck his finger inside, "Yes very nice, well basted and ready for stuffing with…Dean what was that?"

Dean croaked, "Sausage."

Castiel massaged his cheeks and then slid inside making the hunter groan, "Dean how do you like your sausage stuffing?"

Dean grunted with each thrust, "Just peachy."

Dean was pounded against the stainless steel table until he thought his hips would break. The angel pulled out and another wrapper landed on the table.

…..

Dean limped over and sat the turkey on the table, "Ok here it is, dig in."

Sam smiled as he looked at the feast and the hard work his brother put into it, "We have to say what we're thankful for, I'll go first. I'm thankful I have such a great brother and nice friend like Cas."

Castiel nodded and smiled, "Very nice Sam thank you, I am thankful for my friend Sam and my boyfriend Dean."

Dean was shifting uncomfortably on his chair, "I'm Thankful Cas ran out of butter and stuffing."


	31. Cas, Dean & The Peppermint Stick

Dean was out with Castiel shopping at the army surplus store for stocking stuffers, the angel was looking around when a tough but attractive young woman approached him, "Hi there pretty eyes you need any help?"

"No thank you."

Dean turned around and sized her up, "I got pretty eyes…you wanna help me?" She gave Dean the once over, "No thanks your full of yourself, this one here is fresh pickings. I mean damn…look at that wide eyed innocent face of his and those baby blues."

She sidled up to Castiel and whispered, "Honey I could get lost in eyes like yours all night if you know what I mean."

Dean was still upset over Thanksgiving, "Sure if you don't mind getting fucked by a butter rapist."

Her eyes shot open, "What?"

"Baby blues raped me with a pound of butter then his dick."

"Oh, well I'll just let you guys look around and I'm going to…" She drifted away and never finished her sentence.

"Dean, stop complaining over the incident or…"

"Or what Cas you're going to rape me again?"

"Maybe."

Dean chuckled, "Funny, I don't think so."

The angel smiled and started to hum a tune while he rummaged through a bin of old grenade pins, "I could make Christmas ornaments out of these Dean, I wonder what happened to the grenades."

Dean glance over then back to the rack of pants, "So if you did what would you use?"

"If I did what Dean?"

"Raped me again."

"A giant peppermint stick."

"What?!"

"You heard me, one of those fat peppermint sticks because then you would taste all minty…I'm ready to check out. Dean let's stop at the candy shop next."

…..

They stood at the counter of the candy shop as the angel described what he was looking for, the elderly woman behind the counter smiled and nodded, "So you want one how thick?"

"The thickest you have, I'm raping my boyfriend with it."

She winked at Castiel, "Baby it ain't rape if he wants it."

Dean rolled his eyes and raised his arms in the air, "Oh I'm sorry I thought this was a candy shop not a sex shop, I'm waiting in the car!"

The elderly woman watched Dean's ass wiggle as he stormed out, "Woof! You got a nice one there," she handed the angel a huge peppermint stick, "have fun."

…..

Castiel appeared in the backseat and held up his prize, "Get back here Dean." Dean looked around the deserted side street, "What if someone comes?"

"I know who is going to come Dean, I am now get back here."

Dean got in the back and sat there, "Now what?"

"Pull down your pants and bend over."

Dean quickly did as he was told and awkwardly pushed his ass out in the confined space. He looked back and watched the angel sucking the peppermint stick to get it ready, "That is fucking hot as hell…suck it real good Cas…yeah deep throat that thing."

Dean let out a yelp when it slid inside and started moving, after a few minutes Castiel pulled it out and licked a trail up the sugar coated crack then mounted the hunter.

"Do you like this Dean… your angel having intercourse with you in public… candy in your rectum and…"

"Stop talking Cas I'm losing my boner."

Dean jerked himself furiously until he shouted, "Bring it on home for the holiday's baby!"

The angel growled and slammed the hunter into the seat as he finished.

…..

Afterward a sore, leaking and very sticky Dean sat there in the drivers seat trying to gather the energy to take them back to the motel, Castiel handed him the peppermint stick, "Eat it."

Dean made a face as he examined the questionably clean confection, "Gross…no."

"I'm not asking you Dean I'm telling you now do it."

"Or what?"

"Or else I'll fill your stocking with coal and I think we both know how unpleasant that would be."

Dean stuck the stick in his mouth, he sucked awhile and then pulled it out, "You're a real douche bag Cas, I'm going to get you back for this!"

The angel gave him a little smile, "I'm counting on it Dean."


	32. Sittin' On Santa's Lap

Castiel rocked back and forth on his heels excitedly staring at the prize just ahead. Sam shook his head and whispered to Dean, "Come on this is stupid…Dean lets go."

Dean shoved his brother but barely moved him and inch, "Shut the hell up Sammy look at him, he is so cute!"

Castiel reached back to grab Dean's hand but the hunter pushed the angels hand away and hissed, "Knock it off Cas stop being gay with me in public."

The angel slowly turned his head and gave Dean a hurt look, "Alright Dean," then he looked back at Santa.

"Good job Dean you jerk, now you hurt his feelings again!"

The mother behind them glared at the three and poked Sam in the back, "So where is your kid?" Sam hitched his thumb toward the angel, "The grown man in the trench coat…nothing creepy about that."

"Oh bless your heart! Is he …special?"

Dean turned around and decided to join in the conversation, "Super special lady you can't even imagine, the poor guy thinks he's and angel."

Another young mother chimed in, "That is so sweet, well he looks like an angel."

Sam didn't notice a wedding ring on her finger and gave her the full Sammy dimples, "Yeah I take good care of him, maybe my heart is too big but I just can't do enough for the little guy."

Dean chuckled, "Is that why you're standing here?"

"Yup I'm just here for the ladies."

"Gross Sam, picking up single mothers at the mall, you a real class act, I should warn them about you."

Castiel shifted from foot to foot watching the line move slowly ahead, "Please be quiet I'm concentrating." Dean leaned forward and blew in his ear, "Aw what are you gonna ask Santa for blue eyes?"

"World peace and new underwear…mine keep vanishing."

Dean looked around and then pinched his ass, "Think big Cas what do you really want? When we get back you can sit on my lap, I got big, long c…" Sam punched his brother, "Shut up there are little kids here!"

Several mothers grabbed their children and left, "Awesome if I keep talking dirty Cas will be to the head of the line in no time! Hey Cas don't ask for underwear ask for Preparation H for the butt burn I'm going to give you from too much f…"

Sam punched him again, "Dean, stop!" They moved up in line again as another family left.

Castiel turned around and hugged him, "Dean I'm almost there!" Dean shoved him back, "Not in public Cas!" He turned around and folded his arms, "I'm done with you Dean."

"Yeah well there isn't any Santa what do you think about that Cas!" Several children burst out crying and a little boy tugged on Dean's jacket, "Your fibbing right mister?"

"Nope."

His grandmother snapped, "You are a horrible man!"

Dean shrugged, "Hey I've been called worse."

Castiel finally reached his goal and the elf gestured to the jolly man in the fake beard, "Ok sport he's all yours."

Castiel sat down and the mall Santa wasn't quite sure what to do, "Uh…ok young man what would you like for Christmas?" The angel froze and stared at Dean.

Sam shook his brothers arn, "Crap…Dean, do something he's scared stiff!"

Dean was laughing at the angel and snapping pictures to tease him with later, "Oh yeah I am going to torment you something terrible with these!"

Santa patted Castiel on the back, "Hey don't be scared what you want…if you could have anything what would it be?" The angel whispered in Santa's ear and then sat there smiling at Dean.

"Ho, ho, ho" Santa pointed to Dean, "Have a Merry Christmas asshole." He fished a giant peppermint stick out of his goody bag and handed it to the angel then gave Dean a wink.

Dean's eyes shot open wide, "No…no!"

Castiel stood up and waved the confection at the hunter, "In the bathroom now!"

Dean bowed his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Fine."

Sam had his arms around two hot MILFs and watched as the angel prodded Dean with the peppermint stick all the way into the bathroom, "Well ladies reach in my pockets I got rolls of quarters in there for the kiddies."

Both hunters had a very good time at the mall that day but angel had the best time of all.


	33. Santa Baby

Castiel held up the tie and looked at Sam with hope in his big blue eyes, "Will he like this?"

"No, Cas, don't get him a tie for Christmas." The angel reached for a pair of argyle socks but Sam stopped him, "No socks either especially those, how about some sexy underwear?"

"Dean likes the freedom of no underwear Sam you know that. He tossed all of mine in the trash as well. Dean said he liked easy angel access."

Sam shook his head, "Wow my brother is such a perv…well how about a gift certificate?"

Dean jogged up to them with an armload of shopping bags, "Damn I love a sale! You should see the cool FBI tie I bought and I got some dress socks."

Castiel sighed and tossed the socks back on the pile, "Wonderful Dean, did you happen to buy underwear as well?"

"No, I like going commando you know that. Don't get any ideas either Cas, you can't have any, I like easy angel access."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Gross."

"Hey Cas is an angel, his fanny is clean 24/7. I could yank those dumb dress pants down right here and go to town on that tight little …"

The salesman was standing there listening and gave Dean a disapproving look, Dean took it as a challenge, "Pink butthole."

Sam threw his arms in the air and started to walk away, "There it is, ok let's have some lunch."

…

Castiel stared down at the giant slice of pizza, "I wanted a hamburger." Dean tapped his plate, "Eat it and be happy, you like it when I order for you."

Sam was staring at the pretty young woman cracking her gum and leaning over the counter eyeing him up, "I'll get you a hamburger Cas." Sam jumped up and headed for his target.

Castiel gave Dean that little head tilt of his, "Dean I want to get you something special for Christmas."

Dean tapped the angels shoe with his boot under the table, "Blue eyes you're all the something special I need."

…

They were hanging their hats at Bobby's house for the holidays and Dean was alone so he decided to decorate in the nude. Castiel watched him unseen trying to get an idea for a gift by watching the hunter.

Dean tromped down the stairs carrying a box of ornaments and the angel found it amusing that Dean was naked except for a pair of heavy boots, when the hunter bent over to open the box the angel enjoyed the view.

Dean put on one of his favorite Christmas songs and Eartha Kitt began to sing "Santa Baby", Dean sang along with her wiggling his hips and untangling a ball of Christmas lights.

Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, For me.  
been an awful good girl, Santa baby,  
so hurry down the chimney tonight…..

Dean plugged them in and none of them worked, "Damn!" He shut off the music and went back upstairs to get dressed. Castiel watched him leave a short time later to buy some Christmas lights.

…

Dean woke up and ran his hands over the empty side of the bed searching for Castiel but instead grabbed onto something furry and soft and it was, "What the…" Dean got out of bed and grabbed the full length sable coat and slipped it on, it fit perfectly, "Cas…baby where are you?"

The angel stood unseen smiling to himself, _"I wonder what else he would like?"_

…..

Dean sat at the breakfast table in the nude except for the sable coat, Bobby was eyeing him, "Ok I gotta ask…why are you nude while I'm eating and secondly where did you get that coat?"

Castiel rolled his eyes over to Sam and winked way too long then looked back at his oatmeal.

"Number one I'm not nude I'm wearing a coat and two, I have no idea where it came from…Cas did you have something to do with this?"

"No Dean."

Sam and Bobby got up to leave and Dean wrapped the coat tightly around him, "You suckers can go out in the cold I'm going to work on my decorating, Cas can help," Dean looked around, "Cas?"

Castiel was already standing in the living room unseen waiting to pick up more clues.

Dean dropped his coat and the fun began once again.

….

(I'm doing the whole song Santa Baby song to kick off the Holiday season.)


	34. Dean & All The Fellas

The snow was falling gently and Dean had a cup of eggnog that was more rum than nog, he was feeling the Christmas spirit and put on some music, Eartha Kitts silky voice started and Dean sang along as he draped the lights on the tree.

Santa baby, a 54 convertible too,  
Light blue.  
I'll wait up for you dear,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,  
Next year I could be just as good,  
If you'll check off my Christmas list….

Dean sat down and started to open more boxes of the lights testing them as he went, he thought this was going to be a fabulous Christmas. Dean looked around and yelled, "Hey Cas thanks for not helping! I would have thought seeing my naked ass shaking it for you would have been incentive enough to hang around but I guess not."

Castiel stood there watching, _"Oh yes Dean…I can see your naked ass just fine."_

…_.._

Sammy burst in the room the next morning, "Dean, look out the window!" Dean rolled over to grabbed some angel butt and found no Castiel. He sat up and swung his legs over the bed, "Hang on Sam."

Sam opened the curtains and Dean shuffled over and looked, "Holy crap!" Sam grinned at his brother, "I know right, a 54 convertible in light blue." Sam handed Dean an envelope, "This was made out to you."

Dean pulled the plain card out and it simply said, "Hello Dean, Merry Christmas."

…..

Bobby eyed Dean the next morning as he stuffed bacon into his mouth, "So that's a pretty nice car someone gave you…who sent it and how far did you have to bend over to get it?"

Dean waved a piece of pork at Bobby, "Real nice Bobby you go right to prostitution…well I don't know who but the pink slip is mine so go cry in your beer, your jealous."

Bobby snorted and did an eye roll, "Come on Sam I got some work for you." Sam pointed to his brother, "How come he gets to stay here?"

"Life ain't fair kid now get a move on."

…..

Dean snickered as he watched Sam stop and admire the car and then kick the tire, "That's right Sam, I'm the man!" Dean dropped his robe and started the decorating, suddenly a sprig of mistletoe appeared and so did three attractive men. Dean was going to go for his gun but realized he was naked.

The dashing, swarthy pirate grabbed him around the waist and dipped Dean laying a big kiss right on the lips of the angry and confused hunter, "Give me some sugar lad."

Before the pirate could steal another kiss Dean was snatched away by a young, sexy cowboy with a Texas twang, "You are the prettiest little thing I ever laid eyes on."

He gave Dean a wet smooch and Dean struggled and tried to punch him, "Get the hell off me! Who are you people and how did you get in?!" Next a chiseled Viking scooped Dean up bridal style as the hunter punched him,

The huge blonde pressed a kiss on Dean's generous lips, "You're going to rape, pillage and plunder by my side." Dean got another punch in, "Better not plunder my ass I got a boyfriend and he would be so pissed!"

Castiels heart skipped a beat because Dean was talking about him, he snapped his fingers and the men vanished.

Dean looked around wild eyed, "Cas…baby where are you? Is this you doing this or a wizard or…Santa?" Dean bumped a bookshelf and three romance novels fell to the floor, he picked them up and noticed each one had one of the kiss stealers on the cover.

Dean quickly got dressed, headed out to the convertible and put the top up then took off to get away from the weirdness of the house.

(Part 2 of the "Santa Baby" song.)


	35. Play It Again Cas

The next morning Dean rolled over and was relieved to see Castiel resting next to him, "Oh man I'm so glad you're here, weird stuff has been happening, I got a fur and a car then a bunch of guys molested me…I'm so confused."

Castiel couldn't tell if Dean liked the gifts or not, "Dean did you enjoy these things?"

"The sable was ok, it's warm but not my thing, I'm gonna donate it, the car is awesome but it's not my baby so I'm giving it to Sammy and the men were a bunch of grabby bitches!"

Castiel nuzzled his neck, "Well maybe I can make you feel better." The angels fingers trailed down the hunters belly and slipped between his legs, "Yeah…Cas I feel better already…oh right there…harder."

Sam pounded on the door, "Dean, are you coming today? I have to get to the library and do some research."

Dean groaned, "Come on Sam I'm getting a hand job, take the convertible."

"Sure and freeze my ass off."

Dean wrapped his hand around Castiels and made him stroke harder, "Cas I fucking looooove you!" He came over their hands and then made the angel clean it up. Castiel stared down at his crotch and pointed, "What about me?"

Dean got up and stretched then pulled on his jeans, "Can I take care of that when I get back blue eyes? I'm sort of pressed for time."

Castiel shot him a dark look, "As you wish…ass."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Dean kissed his forehead and headed out the door.

Castiel put the song on and listened to the lyrics, he didn't think Dean deserved anything at all but he was still going to try and find something the hunter liked.

Santa baby, I wanna yacht,  
And really that's not a lot,  
Been an angel all year,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Santa honey, there's one thing I really do need,  
The deed  
To a platinum mine,  
Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

….

Sam and Dean stopped for lunch and when they walked in Biggerson's and confetti fell from the ceiling along with balloons, the manager hurried over and shook Dean's hand, "Congratulations you are the lucky winner of a brand new yacht!" Dean looked around at everyone applauding, "I didn't do anything, what are you talking about?"

Sam waved his hands around excitedly, "I entered our names in a drawing and they called this morning…Dean you own a yacht!" Dean looked around and smiled, "Ok Gabriel get your skinny ass out here I know you're doing this!"

Gabriel appeared with a bag of suckers, "Want a round two Dean? I'd be happy to oblige." Dean covered his ass protectively, "No thanks, one sticky ass full of suckers is plenty. Are you doing all of this weird crap with the yacht and the sable…the men…car, none of this ring a bell?"

"Nope, try looking a little closer to home big boy. You are one clueless meat bag aren't you?" Gabriel winked at Sam, "Speaking of big boys…Sam you feel like giving old Gabe a ride on the wild side?"

Sam bit his bottom lip and looked at Dean pleadingly.

Dean waved his hand, "Fine, go fuck the creepy angel." Sam squealed and grabbed Gabriel's hand dragging him to the bathroom.

…

Dean got home and pulled off his boots, "Cas are you here? I can take care of that swelling you got…Cas?" The angel appeared, "Dean would you like a platinum bracelet for Christmas? I wasn't able to acquire the actual platinum mine for you."

Dean shoved him on the couch and yanked down his pants, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about, I won a yacht today and went to register it but I couldn't afford the tax on the damn thing…it's been crazy."

Dean kissed the head of the angel's dick, "But I looked forward to this all day." He gave Castiel the blow job of a lifetime but all the angel could think of was how bad all his gifts were.

Dean stopped, "What's wrong, I didn't think angels had any problems with …you know…their dicks."

"I appreciate the effort Dean."

(This is part 3 of the "Santa Baby" song story. Last part comes next.)


	36. A Band Of Silver

Dean put on his favorite Christmas song again and sang along.

Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex,  
And checks.  
Sign your 'X' on the line,  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight.

Come and trim my Christmas tree,  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,  
I really do believe in you,  
Let's see if you believe in me….

Sam pounded on the door and Dean shut the music off, "What?"

"Dean, come downstairs."

Dean finished dressing and headed down for breakfast, the Christmas tree was decked out in Tiffany ornaments.

Castiel was sitting there smiling at Dean, "Do you like it Dean? I also have some checks for you but there is no money in the account….oh and we have a meeting with a realtor today about a duplex."

Dean frowned, "What is all of this?"

Sam chimed in, "Hey it's that "Santa Baby" song, you keep singing it and Cas keeps getting you stuff, why can't you want socks and ties like normal people?"

"Sammy not one person in the world wants socks or a tie for Christmas!"

Castiel looked very hurt, "You're a liar Dean you bought them at the mall, that's why I did all this because socks and ties were all I could think of."

"I didn't ask for any of this! Cas what the hell where you thinking?"

The angel played with a button on his shirt and wouldn't look at either hunter, "I feel like a fool now….I am sorry Dean."

The angel vanished leaving Dean to wonder how to make it up to him, "Sam I really hurt his feelings this time."

Sam put the song back on and listened to the end.

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing,  
A ring.  
I don't mean on the phone,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry, tonight….

Sam smiled, "Well there you go."

…..

Christmas morning the angel stayed in bed while the three hunters had breakfast, Bobby was eyeing Dean.

"What…what this time Bobby?"

"I heard from Sam that you hurt the little guy's feelings, damn cruel thing Dean, I mean he has eyes like a homeless kitten, you can't be mean to someone like him he's a tender hearted thing."

Dean grumped, "Sure that can melt your face off if he's mad enough, I've seen him do it to demons. Well guess what I got something for him." Dean held out his hand and smiled, Bobby and Sam leaned in and Dean got a double eye roll for his efforts, "What! I think it means a lot."

Sam held up a holiday themed paper napkin Bobby had in the napkin holder, "Here big spender why don't you gift wrap that while you're at it." Dean snatched the napkin and balled it up around the gift. "Good idea Sam."

They watched Dean bound up the stairs and his robe slide down a few seconds later.

…..

Dean slipped under the covers and nibbled on Castiels shoulder then whispered, "Wake up sweetheart its Christmas…I got something for you."

The depressed angel wiggled away from the erection poking him in the back, "I'm fine Dean, I don't want sex right now."

Dean set the balled up napkin on the pillow in front of Castiels face, the angel laid there eyeing it, "Your giving me a used napkin for Christmas? Well I suppose it's what I deserve."

"Hey I'm not big on gift wrapping, come on baby just open it."

Inside was a simple silver band, the angel recognized it as the ring Dean always wore. "I can't take your ring from you Dean."

Dean grabbed the angel's hand and slipped it on him, "See it fits just about perfect, you know I appreciate all the crazy shit you do Cas…I mean it. Lots of boyfriends wouldn't do all that."

Castiel broke into a smile and held his hand up, "Its perfect Dean, what does it mean?"

Dean bent down and gave him a kiss, "It means I'll always love you blue eyes."


	37. Poor Sammy

The angel smelled the melon and then thumped it while Dean held two up to his chest, "What do you think of these?" He gave his lover a cheesy smile and wiggled his eyebrows.

Castiel poked at a soft spot on the fruit and frowned, "This one is bad. You melons are simulating breasts?"

Dean turned to Sam who was heading over from the cereal aisle carrying two big boxes of Super Bran Flakes, "What do think Sammy?" Sam nodded to an attractive female studying the cucumbers, "I'd rather look at her Dean sorry."

Dean elbowed him, "She's picking out her date for tonight…go for it Sam she was looking at you." Sam straightened his shirt and tested his breath then headed over. Dean watched with amusement as his baby brother struck up an awkward conversation about produce.

Dean grabbed Castiel and dragged him over to the cucumbers, he picked up a big one a pressed it on the angels belly, "Hey Cas I got something bigger than this for you."

Castiel gave Dean a deadpan expression and snapped a giant cucumber in half. Dean put his back immediately and gave the angel a sheepish smile, "Hey sweetheart take it easy."

"Perhaps a trip down the candy aisle is in order Dean."

"Why are you buying licorice whips?"

"I was thinking along the lines of a peppermint stick."

Dean took a step back from the cucumbers, "Fine maybe I'll just peppermint stick you with my dick."

The girl Sam was chatting up glanced over to the pair and back to Sam, "Are they with you?" Sam blocked her view of his brother and the angel, "Why would that be a deal breaker? If that's the case they are both dead to me."

"No, the bigger one is a jerk but the little one looks sweet enough. Family of yours…I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

Sam almost did a fist pump; he put on a dimple show, "Sam!"

Dean took over the cart and wheeled past his brother, he was determined to embarrass him, "Wear a condom Sammy."

…..

They were standing in the candy aisle and Dean grabbed a fist full of individually wrapped red licorice ropes and tossed them in the cart, he winked at Castiel who then waved a peppermint stick at Dean.

Dean countered with a chocolate Santa and made a shoving motion then pointed to the angel.

Castiel searched for something to top the hunter and spotted a giant gummy elf and wiggled it at Dean who turned white. He backed up with the cart and yelled, "You stick that elf up my ass and I swear your getting a Santa right up your angel hole!"

Dean turned right into to manager, a mother and two children.

…

Sam was about to close the deal when the manager shoved Dean toward Sam, "Is this yours?"

Sam gave his brother what Dean thought was the most mega bitch face ever and snapped, "Yeah that's mine…where is the other one?"

The manager hitched his thumb toward the check out, "That little weirdo is buying a cartload of candy," the manager shuddered, "pretty creepy."

Sam turned and the woman was gone, "Dean you are dead!"

Dean looked over to the check out where Castiel was waving the elf at Dean, "Don't worry Sam I think Cas is gonna kill me first."


	38. Sex Candy

Dean was slunk down in the passenger seat glancing up in the mirror at the angel sitting in the backseat with a smug expression, "You think you're pretty damn funny don't you?"

Castiel stuck his chin in the air and tilted his head, "Not especially…I am angry with Sam."

Sam glance up in the mirror than back to the road, "What did I do?!"

"You made me put my candy in the trunk."

Dean smiled and let out a loud, "Ha! That's where junk belongs…in the trunk." Dean turned around and made a face at the angel, Castiel tapped Sam on the shoulder, "He's looking at me."

Sam gripped the steering wheel and growled, "I don't give a shit, both of you shut up its bad enough you cock blocked me at the grocery store and now my date for tonight is my right hand…."

"Well Sammy technically it's not cock blocking if I'm not hitting on her…which I could have sealed that deal in five minutes but you had to sniff her melons first, and…."

"Dean I swear to god I'm going to pull over."

"Fine."

Castiel leaned forward, licked his finger and stuck it in Dean's ear, "Ewww Sam he gave me a wet willy!"

Sam started to slow down and the angel quickly sat back. Dean rubbed his ear on his shoulder, "You're disgusting where do you learn that crap Cas?"

"From you Dean, you did that to me yesterday."

Dean chuckled, "That's not where I stuck my finger."

Castiel looked to be sure Sam wasn't watching then the angel pulled out the giant gummy elf he swiped from the bag before Sam put his candy in the trunk. "Dean…Dean look at me…Dean."

"What!"

The angel held up the gummy elf and wiggled it at Dean then gave the hunter a not very angelic grin.

"Sam he's threatening to rape me with an elf."

Sam pulled over, got out, opened the trunk and the hunter and angel watched their sex candy fly across the ditch.

Sam leaned in, snatched the elf away, ripped off its head and dropped it on the ground. "Now who wants their ass kicked?"

Dean got out and sat in the back with Castiel for protection, they took off again. "Cas you won't let Sam kick my ass will you…he is such a bitch!"

"Don't worry Dean I'll protect you, your ass is much too fine to kick." Dean purred, "No kicking but maybe a spanking."

The angel pulled a handful of licorice whips from his trench coat and whispered, "You are a very bad boy."

Sam glanced up then back to the road, "You two better not have any candy back there!"

The hunter and angel locked fingers, "No sir Sammy we promise."


	39. Shut Up Meg

**(This was a part two after the chapter titled "Meg, Castiel & The Green Eyed Monster and was published separately, I'm moving part 2 (this chapter) and part three under my Angel Hunter Soul Mates Destiel stories. Enjoy!)**

Dean woke up and the angel was gone, sitting on the nightstand was a tiny paper bird. Dean shifted his weight feeling the dull throb inside; he let out a groan and sat up looking for Castiel but the room was empty. The only thing he had to show for last night was discomfort and a heavy smell of sex in the air.

By the time Sam got back with coffee Dean was showered and dressed just standing there. He grabbed a cup and stood next to Sam who was sitting by the window on the lumpy couch blowing on his to cool it off. "Sit down Dean you look tense."

"My ass hurts Sam I think there's something wrong with it. Where did Cas go and what's that thing sitting on the nightstand?"

"I got up early and he was sitting on the bench outside folding that little paper crane for you, I thought it was sweet. I have no idea where he went and as for your ass I did notice a crack in it yesterday."

"Not funny Sam."

"Well maybe some breakfast will put a smile on that sour thing you call a face."

…..

Dean was sitting on his side of the booth shifted to the side with his weight on one hip still pouting from the reaming he took the night before. The waitress set the full stack in front of Sam and the western omelet in front of Dean then left to get more coffee.

Castiel appeared next to Dean "Hello Dean why are you sitting like that?"

Dean waved a breakfast sausage at him and never lost his grim expression, "My ass hurts Cas I was a virgin."

The angel took off his trench coat and folded it into a cushion stuffing it under Dean's hip, "There now is that better?"

Dean shrugged and stared at his plate, "I guess."

Sam had a little smirk on his face, "At least I get entertainment with my meal."

The waitress came back with more coffee and hitched her thumb toward the angel, "You want anything?"

Castiel went to grab food off Dean's plate and got a hand slap for his trouble, "Order your own food and keep your mitts off my sausage."

Sam dropped his fork and started laughing, Dean snapped, "Shut up Sam…it was like a baby's arm holding an apple!" Dean stabbed a piece of omelet and a little smile appeared and then vanished as quickly, "I mean it was nice though."

Sam got up still laughing, "I'm going to pee my pants!" He left the two sitting there as he booked it to the bathroom.

Castiel had his hands folded on the table looking down now feeling embarrassed; Dean slid his plate between them and gave the angel his fork, "Go ahead I ordered too much anyway."

He rolled his blue eyes up at Dean and smiled briefly, "Thank you, I'm sorry your ass hurts. I never did that before and I suppose I did it all wrong, it's not the same as in a video."

"No Cas, no it is not," Dean elbowed him playfully, "but it's all good I'm glad we did it." Dean watched the angel cutting the omelet into neat pieces wanting to say something but trying to word it correctly.

"Cas I was thinking if there is a next time we happen to be in a situation where something could possibly happen…and I'm not saying it will mind you…maybe you could …we could switch it up and you could…."

Castiel's phone vibrated, "Oh it's a text from Meg."

Dean started stabbing his hash browns to death, "Oh yeah, well what does she want?" Sam sat back down, "What did I miss?"

The angel looked earnestly at Sam, "Meg would like me to help her move some furniture around."

Dean did a coffee spit take over Sam's plate, "Oh no…no way you are not helping her move anything Cas! I know women and that has a double meaning…sex Cas she wants sex with you."

Castiel stared down at the phone frowning at it, "She sent me a photo but I can't tell what it is." Dean grabbed the phone and a growl started deep in his chest, he held the phone up so Sam could look.

Sam squinted and got closer, "Is that her…huh well there goes the rest of my breakfast." He pushed the plate away dejectedly, " I feel nauseous."

Meg appeared behind the angel and draped her arms around his shoulders, "Hey there good lookin' ready to move that furniture?" He tilted his head back and looked up at her, "Dean doesn't want me to help."

Meg sauntered over and sat down next to Sam grinning at Dean, "What's wrong Dean…jealous?"

Dean held up the phone with the photo, "Shut up Meg, it looks like a piece of skirt steak someone tossed on a bed of dead moss…nice Meg, poor Sam here can't even eat because of you and the angel is scarred for life."

Castiel was folding a little piece of paper avoiding eye contact, "Dean I still don't know what that is a photo of." He slid the little crane over to him giving the hunter a hopeful smile, "I won't help her so don't be upset."

He looked up at the demon, "I'm sorry Meg your gonna have to move the furniture yourself." She let out a sigh and shrugged, "Fine I know how to move it myself it's just nicer when someone else does it."

The demon vanished and Dean's mood lightened considerably. "I won Sammy!"

Castiel closed his hand over the hunters under the table, "What did you win Dean?" Dean gave the angels hand a squeeze and let go, "Only the best thing ever…you."

"You didn't have to win me Dean you already had me."

The End


	40. Paper Cranes

**(This is part 3 of a three part story I did of destiel, the 1st is "Meg, Castiel and the Green Eyed Monster, 2nd is "Shut Up Meg" and this one "Paper Cranes is the last chapter in that particular short story. I'm condensing my destiel shorts under Angel Hunter Soul Mate. Make sense? Enjoy! More destiel one shots to come;))**

Castiel frowned down at his phone, "Dean what is a LOL cat?"

"A what now?"

Meg sent me a photo that's supposed to be humorous of four black cats of the apocalypse…one of them is called Mittens. Then she asked me if I want to pet her pussy cat."

Dean snatched the phone away and read the text, his face flushed with anger and Dean started writing her a text, "Lets how much lol she gets from this…whore."

"Meg, stay the hell away from my angel. Cas doesn't want to kiss you, move any furniture or pet that pussy of yours so piss off slut." Dean smiled and pressed send.

The phone vibrated and Dean checked her message, holding the phone away from Castiel.

"Dean you jealous bag of meat either date him, fuck him or both because otherwise I will. I find innocence so sexy don't you? Blow me, Meg"

Castiel took his phone back and shut it off, "Are you both fighting over me…why?"

"No fight, I won you fair and square."

Castiel looked at Dean with the big, blue eyes that could twist his heart in a knot and feel like he was drowning and flying all at the same time, "Dean you must know how I feel by now. We were intimate once."

"Yeah about that, I was caught up in the moment…I'm not gay Cas and it was pillow talk…I was saying things in the heat of the moment."

Castiel slipped his phone in his pocket and dropped his head, "Oh I see." Castiel took a little paper crane out of his pocket and handed it to Dean. Dean set it next to the other two on the nightstand , "Thanks for the ..uh..paper bird."

The angel vanished and Sam looked up at Dean, snorted and then kept working, "What…you got something to say Sam?"

"Sure Dean your blind and stupid, now do you want to help me out here or not?" Dean sat down and started going through files, "So what do you mean?"

"I mean you fight with a demon over him and then when you have Cas you hurt his feelings. You're a jerk Dean, then he makes you a crane and you toss it with the other two like its nothing…whatever Dean I'm not getting involved anymore."

"There's nothing to get involved in Sam."

…..

That night the brothers pulled up in front of the motel and there was the angel sitting on a bench by the door waiting for them. Sam pushed Dean toward the passenger door, "Get out I'm going for something to eat."

Dean grumbled as he got out and as soon as the door was shut Sam took off. Dean walked past Castiel who was watching him hoping Dean would make eye contact just for a second but Dean opened the door and walked in with no acknowledgement.

The angel followed and shut the door behind him, "Dean I think I know why you wont talk about us."

"Cas there is no us to talk about."

"You feel emasculated because you received me and you view yourself as an alpha male. I thought you enjoyed the intercourse…I was confused at first but I have a solution."

Dean finally made eye contact and moved closer, "Yeah what's that?" He loosened the angels tie sliding it off.

"I'll give myself to you, I wouldn't mind it Dean but I haven't done it before so I wouldn't be any good. I suppose you like experienced people so maybe this isn't the best solution after all."

Deans tongue darted over his lips, "Well now don't be hasty Cas I could get into that whole virgin thing…experience is overrated."

Dean stepped behind him slipping off the trench that had become so much a part of the angel, he removed pieces of clothing until the angel was naked then went to his knees to face the monster.

Dean sat there staring at it trying to get the courage to tackle the job, he pushed it down and it bobbed back up smacking him wetly in the eye.

"Sorry Dean I can't control my penis, it seems to do whatever it wants." Castiel licked his thumb and bent down wiping Dean's wet eye, "Great thanks Cas now I have come and spit in my eye."

Dean looked up at him, "Just don't help I'll figure it all out." Dean grabbed the angels thighs, leaned in and kissed the head, the skin was silky and warm. He darted his tongue through the slit and tasted the angel deciding Castiel tasted as good as he smelled which was wonderful.

He rolled his jade eyes up to see the angels reaction but Castiel had his eyes closed and his mouth open, Dean took it as a good sign and started sucking with enthusiasm cradling the tender sac in his hand and fondling how he liked to be fondled. When the angel couldn't hold back a second longer he thrust his hips out sharply sending Dean into the wall across the room and spurting over the dirty carpet.

Dean sat there dazed as the angel lifted him up and put him on the bed, "Dean I'm so sorry, it's all so awkward and messy."

Somehow between the burning red eye and the bump on his head Dean could cut a brick with his cock, it was like the inadvertent abuses made it all the more exciting. "Come here and sit on my face awhile Cas."

That was just what the angel did, he timidly moved in place but when the tongue lapped at his cleft Castiel felt the earth fall from beneath him, "Dean its wonderful!"

Dean stopped for a moment, "Well lets see how wonderful you think this is." He pushed two fingers inside stretching as he went, working the velvet gently until Dean thought he looked ready, "On your back Cas I want to look at you when I do this."

"Alright Dean anything you wish."

Castiel moved in position looking up at his green eyed dream and prayed this would bring them so close that Dean would never let him go again. "Where do I put my legs…shoulders or …" Dean took a heel to the chest and let out a sharp breath, he rubbed his sternum and squeezed his eyes shut, "Just…Cas let me do it!"

Castiels eyes filled with tears, "Well now I feel foolish." Dean nestled between his legs and started kissing him to shut him up, "You can touch me Cas I don't bite…unless you as nicely."

"Bite me Dean."

"You know what I'm just going for it, get ready to have that pretty little ass of yours thoroughly fucked." Dean grabbed his ankles and without ceremony pushed his cock inside deflowering the angel,

Dean cried out, "Holy hell it's like fireworks, cherry pie and silk all rolled into one!" Castiel gripped his shoulders looking up with wide, childlike eyes trusting Dean to do right by him in the end.

Dean stared down at him feeling that heat in the pit of his stomach again that told him his feelings were so much more beyond the hard on he got when the angel was near. _"Damn it…I think I really do love him…its not pillow talk…look at those eyes.."_

Dean suddenly felt a freedom he didn't before and as his body neared the end of this marvelous adventure inside the angel's virginal rear he blurted out, "I love you!"

The angel didn't answer, he felt Dean shudder and heard the loud moan of his name, the warm slick filling him as Dean whimpered declarations of love for Castiel. When it was over Dean felt like the fool now having laid his feelings on the line and getting no answer.

They lay there together for awhile quietly while Castiel worked another little paper crane and set it on Dean's chest. Dean put it with the others, "Thanks I guess."

"You're welcome Dean."

"So what…now you don't love me? You left me hanging back there, I feel stupid."

"It's only pillow talk right Dean?"

"No…not this time, I meant it. When you're not around I miss you and this hole can't be filled with anything else."

"I could fill your hole."

"Not that hole blue eyes…the one in my heart."

"Oh, well I do love you. I tell you all the time but you don't listen."

"Well tell me now then."

Castiel handed him yet another little crane, "See Dean, you never heard me."

…

When they left the motel several days later Dean had the angel in the back of the Impala guarding Deans box of a thousand little paper cranes.

The End


	41. Good & Wet

"That's it baby, take it gently and slowly pull it out."

The angel looked down and concentrated, "Like this Dean? I've never done this before…I don't want to hurt it because I know how important it is to you."

"Oh your doing it real good…you're a natural, are you sure you haven't done this before?"

The angel blushed from the high praise of one so experienced, "No Dean this is my first time."

"Well you're a pro…ok now wipe it off and take a good look at it."

The angel reached down with trembling hands working gently, "Alright Dean it's clean."

"Oh fuck I can't believe how awesome you are! Ok baby now ease it on back in…was there enough…was it good and wet?"

"Yes Dean, I got it good and lubricated for you. I am glad you trust me with something as precious as this."

Dean smiled, "I don't even let Sam do this for me. Just you Cas, only you forever."

Sam sat there drinking a beer, he glanced up every once in awhile knowing he shouldn't stare but the two of them together was fascinating.

Sam wished his brother trusted him enough but after Sam treated it roughly Dean wouldn't allow him to touch it.

Sam pouted, "I don't want to touch it anymore Dean, you get so weird ever since I didn't give it enough fluid last time…then I bent it and you yelled at me."

"Come on Sam I know you secretly want to and it drives you nuts. You're jealous; don't you want to stick it in there?"

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, "In your fucking dreams jerk."

Dean kissed the angel on the neck, "Ok Cas now back up and we're all done."

Dean slammed the hood of the Impala.

Sam looked at them both and laughed, "Only you two could make an oil change that gross but entertaining at the same time."


	42. A Naughty New Years Eve

Castiel walked into the party at the mansion squeezed between Sam and Dean, he didn't know anyone except the brothers and had no idea why he was even there.

"Dean, do you know these people, is it someone's birthday?"

Dean slipped his hand down the back of the angel's pants and squeezed a little butt cheek, "No to both questions, we are crashing this party and its New Years Eve. Sam and I do it every year, find a nice house, load up of food and drinks…Sammy gets laid because he's a male whore."

Sam gave him full bitch face, "Shut up Dean you're the whore!"

"Nope, I'm in a relationship with blue eyes so that makes you a big slut."

Sam growled, "Suck a bag of dicks Dean."

Dean chuckled, "After you Sam."

Sam was suddenly distracted, "Look an open bar!" He vanished in search of booze and booty.

No one gave the couple a second look; they wandered through the crowd with Dean grabbing food and drinks as he went along.

Sam showed up an hour later half in the bag and his arm around Gabriel, the angel had a long strip of condoms around his neck and his hand planted firmly on Sam's ass. "Hey there Cas I see you bagged your own Winchester, good job brother!"

Castiel gave him a cool look, "I didn't bag a Winchester as you call it. Dean and I are in a committed relationship now."

Gabriel rubbed his crotch over Sam's thighs because the rest of him was too far up to reach, "Whatever…come on you giant, drunken garden of delights, let's find a quiet place to park those ankles behind your ears."

Dean grabbed his brother's arm, "Sammy you don't have to go with him." Sam poked Dean in the shoulder and swayed a bit, "I want to."

"Fine but don't come crying to me tomorrow when you wake up next to that."

Gabriel gave the hunter a one finger salute, "Love you too Dean." The pair vanished for parts unknown.

Dean looked down at the little angel next to him, "Hey you want to try that ankles and ears thing? These places always have rooms to fool around in."

"Well of course Dean but won't that be uncomfortable for you?"

"Not me Cas, you."

The angel let out a little gasp as a wandering finger found its target; Dean literally guided him along with that very finger. They found a spare room; Dean pushed him in and locked the door behind them.

Dean was naked in record time, "Go on, do a little striptease for me."

Castiel dropped his coat, slipped off his shoes and socks and then removed his belt. Dean stopped him, "Can you do it sexy?"

His blue eyes shifted around nervously as if looking for an escape, "I can't dance."

"Fake it."

The angel moved around awkwardly and got down to his snow white boxers then held out his arms, "Ta Da!"

Dean grabbed the waist band and yanked the boxers down, "Alright that was pretty good…ok that was terrible but the end result is nice now come here baby. Its five minutes to midnight and I want to ring in the New Year."

Dean pinned his shoulders and started kissing him but somewhere during the kissing he was flipped on his back with his ankles behind his ears and the angel pushed his way inside his hunter. Dean yelped as the Castiel looked down at him with a creepy expression that was supposed to pass for a smile.

Suddenly they heard everyone counting down to midnight, "Dean what are they doing?" Dean groaned loudly as his lover hit his hot spot, "Oh god... Cas!"

Shouts of "Happy New Year!" came from downstairs as Dean shot his load between them and Castiel hugged him tightly finishing at the same time.

Afterwards they held each other enjoying a relaxed little cuddle, "Dean what was that counting?"

"You count down to midnight on New Year's Eve and then you smooch your sweetie."

Castiel lifted his head and looked down at Dean, "I'm sorry, I didn't kiss you."

Dean smiled up at him and gently traced his features, "That's ok I like the way we did it better."

The angel sighed as he ran his cheek over the hunter's chest, "I love you Dean Winchester."

"I love you too Cas.

…..

The next morning Dean took his New Years Eve sweetie out for breakfast. Sam shuffled in holding a pillow under his arm, dropped it on the booth seat and sat on it. His head flopped down on his arms and all they could see was a mop of hair, Dean messed it up more and then tugged it, "Got some regrets there Sammy?"

"Yes."

Gabriel appeared with a condom and a bloody Mary, the angel spoke in a sing song voice, "Good morning sunshine…I have a condom left and a little morning pick me up!"

Sam lifted his head and grabbed the drink and the condom, "Fine." Gabriel clapped his hands and squealed, "Yeah!" They both vanished.

Dean watched Castiel as he hummed off key and carefully covered his pancake with butter so the entire top was covered. He felt a wave of emotion and kissed his cheek.

The angel blushed and touched his face, "What was that for?"

Dean cocked his head and smiled, "I got the better end of the bargain."

(Happy New Year everyone.)


	43. Roses Are Red

They pushed the hoods of their winter parkas together and kissed. Dean smelled peppermint on his angel's breath and Castiel smelled beer on his hunter's breath.

"Cas I can't see your cute face like this."

"Would you like me to move away?"

"Never."

"Dean you promised me a poem tonight."

"No, you told me you wanted me to make up a poem for you…anyway here goes," Dean cleared his throat and began, "Roses are red, Violets are blue, stars twinkle brightly but not as bright as you."

The angel's blue eyes glowed in the darkness of their little hooded world, "Oh Dean you are a true poet!"

"Yeah well I got good materiel to work with."

Dean shivered in the night air until Castiel hugged him throwing off heat and comforting him, "I have a poem for you now."

Dean chuckled softly, "Ok go for it."

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, I love Dean Winchester."

"Baby that's not real…" Dean saw the bright white smile in the dark, "that is the best damn poem ever, I love you too blue eyes."


	44. I'm Fkin' An Angel!

"Dean this is very exciting…will they think I'm a hunter?"

Dean looked around at all of the hunters gathered together at the diner, the bunch was rough and noisy and he felt sorry for the waitress that had their section, "No, but that's their problem."

Castiel slipped his hand in Deans back pocket and Dean pulled it out, "No feeling me up Cas, I have a reputation to uphold."

Sam flicked his ear and then side stepped away when Dean went to punch him, "Yeah a reputation for being a jerk."

"Shut up Sam, I'm well known as a lothario…if they see blue eyes pawing me all of the guys are going to know I'm gay, worse fucking an angel and dick whipped."

Castiel stood there as the hunters starting walking over, when they looked back the angel looked like he was gut punched the hurt was so evident on his face. Sam went over and took his hand, "I'll be your boyfriend Cas don't worry."

The angel nodded, "Thank you Sam, you are a gentleman."

They brushed past Dean who found the whole thing ridiculous.

…

The hunters sat around talking about woman since no females had joined them for lunch, it was blue conversation all around with Dean joining in the joking sometimes having the filthiest mouth of them all.

Sam just listened and drank his coffee, he dragged a French fly though a puddle of ketchup and held it out to the angel who hesitated and then ate it.

Sam whispered, "Dean is an asshole, want to get back at him?" Castiel nodded and gave him a secretive smile.

Sam grabbed his face and kissed him, it wasn't just a kiss it was an event. Long, wet and noisy with tongues and closed eyes that seemed to last forever, all conversation stopped as the hunters watched disgusted, intrigued or aroused. Most felt a combination of all three.

Sam pulled away from the lip lock and raised his arms in the air shouting, "I'm fuckin' an angel!"

Dean slammed down his beer bottle and stood so fast his chair toppled over, "Keep your goddamn lips off my angel Sam, I'm fuckin' him!"

Sam grinned at his brother and grabbed Castiels crotch under the table, "I get fucked by this big celestial dick and he's my boyfriend!"

Dean kicked his chair aside and grabbed a very confused Castiel by the arm, "No way, I get fucked by that big dick and he's MY boyfriend you back stabbing jezebel!"

Sam sat back with his arms folded now satisfied with the results, all the hunters turned to Dean and no one knew what to say.

Dean covered his face and groaned, "I hate you Sam."

Castiel tugged on Deans jacket, "I love you Dean."

"Yeah well I love you too Cas."


End file.
